Naruto The Next Generation
by SleepyUsagi
Summary: It's been two years since Naruto first sat as Hokage, three years prior were spent travelling, now, at Naruto's 23rd Birthday party, a young girl claims to be his daughter. Is the girl really his? How will Naruto handle parenthood? And- Who's her mother!
1. Chapter 1  Uninvited Party Guest

Ch1. Uninvited party guest

"Dad?" A tiny voice is heard amongst a sea of ninja.

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki, now 23, is celebrating his birthday with a group of his friends.<br>Ninja from all throughout the land have gathered, some from Sunagakure, such  
>as Temari, Kankuro and the village's own Kazekage, Gaara have made an<br>appearance.

However Naruto is almost annoyed that not everyone can be here, as there  
>were still many people he wished could come, but he had to send them on<br>missions. Many of his friends were now Jounin and were getting their own teams  
>to train, look after and take on missions. Sasuke was no exception.<p>

* * *

><p>During the 4th Great Shinobi War, Sasuke had ended up aiding Naruto to defeat<br>the masked man by the name of 'Tobi' along with a sum of the enemies. After the  
>war had ended Sasuke was imprisoned for a year but Tsunade worked hard to<br>get him set free early, and even reinstated as a Konoha ninja. Once reinstated,  
>he was immediately bumped up to Jounin level. Shortly after he was provided a<br>team, he made re-arrangement to his own priorities. He began to focus more  
>solely on reviving his clan.<p>

As the next generation began to surface others in their group had started dating  
>and such. As far as Naruto knew, Temari and Shikamaru had begun dating.<br>Shikamaru would complain that long distance relationships can be 'such a drag'  
>but says it's worth it, as girlfriends that are in the same village feel too clingy and<br>can be more 'troublesome' than their worth.

Sasuke even seemed to take an interest in Sakura, and Sakura had definitely  
>reciprocated his feelings. Naruto considered they may be dating and found himself<br>happy for them.

Tenten and Neji seemed to be dating, and Neji looked genuinely happy when he  
>was with her. It was also as if they shared a common hatred for someone or<br>something, but Naruto couldn't tell what it was.

Ino had even seemed to have someone of interest. Naruto couldn't tell who, as  
>she was keeping it secret, and when Ino wants something secret it generally<br>stays that way.

* * *

><p>Despite all practical jokes, Naruto thought this one to be going too far.<p>

He looked at the small girl in front of him. She has blue eyes, as deep as the sea  
>and probably capable of giving the biggest puppy dog look. Her hair is a sunshine<br>blonde that has been left to grow long, and tied into two long ponytails with her  
>fringe cut across her forehead and bangs on either side of her face. Her top is a<br>pale orange hoodie with the Uzumaki swirl on the back and she has the sleeves  
>folded up to her elbow. Her pants are a pair of black three-quarters with the<br>typical ninja gear accessories and ninja footwear. Lastly, worn on her forehead  
>is a miniature version of the leaf ninja headband.<p>

"Uhh… Who are you?" Naruto stares the girl in the eyes as she cheerily responds.

"Your daughter, and your my dad!" She beams a massive grin at him.

"And how exactly, little girl; Am I your father?" Naruto raises an eyebrow. The  
>girl looks a tad confused for a moment. Then frowns and says.<p>

"I asked mummy but she says she won't tell me until I'm older…" Naruto blushes  
>a bit at the thought. Being with the pervy sage meant he knew exactly what the<br>girl's mother wasn't saying. The girls ear perks up.

"Maybe you can tell me where babies are made?" Naruto blushes as the whole  
>room goes quiet with intent on listening to how he'll handle the kid's question.<p>

"Uhh… Perhaps you had better just wait till your mother tells you… Speaking of  
>which, why don't you go home to her?" But the girl only shakes her head.<p>

"Because I wanted to meet daddy." He sighs.

"How can you be so sure I'm your dad?" He stares into her clear blue eyes and  
>sees specks of another colour.<p>

"You're the only person mummy ever talks about. And mummy says you're the  
>only one she would 'be' with" The girl using air quotes on the word 'be'.<p>

Naruto then notices everyone begin to leave, out of awkwardness or respect  
>he wasn't sure. But the kid remained. He sighed and together they took a<br>seat on his couch. Naruto then asked the next question. "So, what's your  
>name then?"<p>

"Hana, but my mummy calls me Usagi because I'm like a bunny" Naruto nods  
>then thinks of reasons why she might be called that. Things like her appearance<br>and innocence came to mind.

"And, when were you born, Hana?"

The girl shrugs, then says

"Mummy told me I was born when you were away from the village and I was  
>also born away from the village. Mummy told me she sometimes hoped you<br>would find us and be happy with us. But we ended up moving back here  
>because mummy wanted me to know you but she also warned me not to<br>leave the house to find you…" Then, Hana stopped talking and looked at him.  
>He nodded and finished.<p>

"But you wanted to meet me so you went against your mother's words and  
>came to see me, huh?" The girl nodded and smiled a little.<p>

With the child's explanation Naruto figured she must have meant the time  
>that he had been gone for a few years after Tsunade's death. After he had<br>returned he was quickly made the Hokage as instructed in Tsunade's will. It  
>was the only thing he could think of that fitted. Doing some small calculations<br>made the kid to be about four to five years of age. Naruto let the kid stay in  
>his room for the night while he took the couch. Lying on the sofa he finds<br>himself thinking back to the events that led up to such an unusual  
>circumstance.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2  Unclear Memory

**Ch2. Unclear memory**

* * *

><p>A few years back, around two years and six months after the war, the village had finally finished repairs and the funerals that were held for all that died in combat. The people were finally starting to revive from everything when, out of the blue Naruto gets a message from Sakura that Tsunade has been placed in hospital after having bloodied urine.<p>

After a wad rush to the hospital it was the confirmed that Tsunade had a liver disease and was past treatment. She had also been skipping regular checkups since the war, as she had been too busy with hokage work.

A month later she had fallen from her illness and died peacefully in her sleep. Naruto then went into a deep depression and went bar hopping although barely of age at 18, the barmen felt bad and let him drink. Shortly after, a night of blurred and missing memory had him leave Konoha to travel for three years. When he returned he was called to council and placed as the next hokage for two years he had done constant paperwork with the help of shadow clones, of course. Once done with catching up he decided to celebrate his 23rd birthday to make up for not being able to celebrate his 21st properly. Which he now found out he was a father.

Naruto could pin point roughly the time in which he may have caused this fate. He found himself replaying the remaining memories of a particular drunken night only to find he couldn't remember anything. Barely where he had even woken up the next morning. As he tried to think only one thing remained. That he had gone out drinking and woken the next day in a hung-over daze. He remembered talking and some flirting but nothing else. His brain failed to recall the child's mothers' face. But what his brain failed to remember, the consequences of his drunken night would remain.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

This chapter is meant to be short as it's

a chapter for Naruto's Flash back of the

night he can't remember.

**Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3 A Day Together

**Ch3. A day together**

* * *

><p>Naruto is woken by Hana and thinks '…Was I really that annoying when I was that age?'<p>

Hana then goes into the kitchen, with Naruto behind her, dazed and sluggish. He then gets a waft of rice and seaweed. His eyes widen as he looks to the kitchen.

On the dining table are two plates with delicious looking food on it that causes Naruto's mouth to salivate. Naruto looks at the kid as she grins and reminds him of how he was when he was a kid.

"Did you...?" the girl nods.

"Yes I cooked it. Mum taught me how to so that I wouldn't go hungry if she couldn't make it back from a mission in time to make me dinner." Naruto nodded dumbly as he looked at the well prepared onigiri and ramen set out. Then he looked to the kitchen. His body went rigid as he saw the mess. He sighed and said

"well we better eat before it gets cold" the kid nodded and joined Naruto at the table.

"Itadakimasu!" they said in unison and began eating their meals.

After the first bite Naruto froze.

"It's..."

He couldn't find the words.

"Good?" asked the kid. Naruto nodded and chewed, actually savouring the flavour of the food. Something that Naruto had never bothered with before, until now.

"Your mum must be a good cook" Naruto stated cheerfully. The girl nodded munching on her food and swinging her legs under the table happily.

"Hey..." Naruto paused eating and looked the kid in the eyes.

"Who is your mum?" the girl just looked at him shrugged and said" mum is mum. I don't call her anything else" Naruto could see that asking that question again would get him nowhere. So he chose another question

"Where is your mum at the moment anyways?"

"Ah... Mum is... "The girls feet stopped kicking happily and she stared down at her plate a grim and serious expression played across her face looking terrifyingly out of place for someone so young.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to ask such a hard question." Naruto apologized.

The kid looked up and smiled.

"It's not that... It's just... I really miss her"

Naruto felt his stomach drop.

"She's taking longer than normal on a mission and I'm really worried"

Naruto practically felt a massive weight lift off of his shoulders.

Naruto gave the girl a comforting smile.

"I'm sure she'll be fine and she probably misses you more than ever." Naruto felt his words hold real meaning. The girl brightened.

"You really think so?"

He nodded.

"Without a doubt"

They finished their meal and the girl insisted on hanging out with Naruto for the day. He warned her that if he let her come she had to keep quiet about the father thing. She agreed.

For the next few hours the kid began complaining about the paperwork and how boring it is. Naruto, all the while thinking "That's my line" as he sorted through the last of it for the day he saw her pout with an anxious face.

Naruto had made a decision last night to see whether or not the kid truly was his. He'd asked Sakura to rush a DNA test he'd get done the next day. So, true to his word he took the young girl along with him to get blood samples taken. The kid hated needles more than Naruto hated having to stay in hospital beds. But it was necessary. Sakura said she should have the results back by either tomorrow or the day after.

Once finished in the hospital Sakura advised they go get something to eat, so Naruto being Naruto headed straight for Ichiraku ramen.

The young girl took a seat beside Naruto and ordered. The old man smiled.

"Already moving to the next generation, eh? Naruto?" the old man's smile seemed to hold a small slyness to his implication. Naruto flinched.

"I-it's not like that old man!" Naruto sputtered, flushing red.

"Oh? So, she isn't your kid?" the old man raised an eyebrow.

"Ah! But I-" the girl cut herself off remembering the promise from that morning. Naruto sighed.

"She might be... Is it really that obvious?" the old man nodded and Naruto slumped a little more in his seat. They finished their ramen and Naruto paid. He then turned to the girl to try and question her further about her mother.

"So... Your mum... What's she like?"

The girl thought for a while and shrugged.

"She's really pretty!" she realized as if it would definitely help Naruto realize who the mystery woman was. Naruto sighed. He should have expected as much from a four year old.

He'd try again.

"Okay, well is there anything unusual that she does?"

"Like- certain sayings or has she mentioned if she's in a clan or not?"

The girl shook her head and said

"No, mummy said after you left and she found out she was going to be having me, she asked Shizune-dono for a long, live –in mission for a few years."

Naruto, looking confused, urged the girl to continue.

"Shizune-dono knew mummy was having me and said that she would do her best. So for the first few years she was in the village hidden in the mist. I don't remember much but last year we moved back here because mummy said we had stayed more than our welcome" Naruto nodded but the information still didn't provide him with much information on her mother. He would check records of past missions to the village hidden in the mist and check their duration when he gets a chance to. Of course, he has a lot of paperwork between then.

The child yawned and Naruto noticed the little dark circles under her eyes.

He sighed, and thought

"What the hell am I doing?"

"Raising a four year old kid? What time do they even go to bed anyways?" He peered at his watch and saw the time being almost 9:30pm. He sighed, again; and smiled at the girl.

"Say, what's your bedtime?"

The kid looked away and pouted.

"I-I don't have one!" Naruto suppressed a laugh.

'This kid..' he thought.

'Is a bit of a brat… kind of like how I was…'

"C'mon," Naruto stood up tall, and presented his hand for the girl to take. She hesitated but took hold of it and nodded slightly. Her tiny hand clinging onto just one of his fingers, her grip was so light and small he only then realized how very tiny she was. A thought occurred to him.

'Her mother must be a very tiny and gentle woman'

"Let's head home and get some rest"

The girl nodded once, and together they strolled back to Naruto's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I don't own Naruto, however Hana is mine!  
>Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto as<br>well as the other Naruto characters.

**Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4 Recognition!

**Ch4. Recognition?**

* * *

><p>The next morning Naruto is woken by a knock on the door. However, before he can get up he is strangled and pulled back down onto the couch. He looks down at his attacker to see the small four year old child that proclaims he is her father. Her body is curled up into a ball next to him.<br>'She must have joined me when I was asleep, I hadn't noticed. She must have been very quiet and careful' It was another trait that must belong to her mother, as Naruto was certainly not quiet or careful, but this morning he was careful in not waking her, as he stealthily moved to his front door, and disappeared behind it.

He was then greeted by a cheerful pink haired kunoichi carrying a clipboard and a smile. But Naruto recognized the fake smile and the real intent behind it.

"Sakura!" Naruto greeted.

"Sorry to wake you up so early" Naruto nodded still half asleep to the fact that it was 5am.

"What brings you here?" He smiles.

"It's about 'that' test you asked me to do…"

"W-What about it...?" Naruto felt this would end badly for him.

"Well… you're…" Naruto could feel the sweat dripping down his face.

"…AN IDIOT!" Sakura then launches her fist at him only to stop inches from his face.

Naruto opens his eyes. He was prepared to be severely hit in the face with one of Sakura's famous 'super-punches'. He didn't notice the door open, or even that she was awake. But he was shocked to see the four year old girl in front of him, her hand gripping onto Sakura's fist. However the girl had used a shadow clone to stand on her shoulders to block the punch. The shadow clone then quickly dispersed. And both Sakura and Naruto stood there with surprise on their faces.

"Don't ever…" The little girl's voice trembled with resentment.

"DON'T YOU EVER TRY AND HURT MY DAD AGAIN!" She cried out at the top of her lungs.

To the girls surprise both the adult ninja's smiled. Sakura placed her hand on the kid's head.

"How could anyone possibly doubt her being your kid when she acts just like you?" Naruto looks at Sakura.

"So, the test… Was it positive? I'm her father?" To which Sakura didn't reply, instead she just smiled and nodded. Sakura turned her head to the girl and smiled kindly.

"I didn't expect you to know Ninjutsu at your age. Did your mother teach it to you, perhaps?" The young girl hesitated then she nodded and said

"Yes, mummy raised me and taught me some Jutsu and told me to only use it to protect the ones I love." With that, the little girls face turned from upset, to determined, then finally, to a smile. The pink haired kunoichi turned to Naruto.

"The official report will be on your desk for you to read. Congratulations, Naruto! You're a father." Sakura smiles kindly.

"Just curious, but when do you plan on announcing this news to everyone? Especially since it seems it's all been done out of wedlock. If this kid's mother is from a clan or highly respected family, you'd better watch what you say to her father. Hokage or not I wouldn't expect anyone to help you out of this sort of a mess. You brought it on yourself, just remember that." Naruto gets kind of depressed. He'd never thought of how Hana's mothers' family might react.

'Hana had said she ran away from the village. Could it have been to protect Hana and herself from her family, parents, or worse; her clan?'

'And what if by announcing that I have a daughter, I put her in harms way? What then?' It was decided. He would keep his daughter a secret until he knew who the mother was and talked with her properly about what to do.

Sakura then left and both Hana and Naruto went back inside. Hana blushed slightly and said.

* * *

><p>"Sorry about not telling you…" Narutos attention snapped to her as her words brought him out of his dazed thoughts.<p>

"Hm? About what?" Naruto grinned, feeling better to be off the topic of family and consequences.

"That I can do Ninjutsu. I'm kind of a ninja, and mummy said I could easily become a Gennin but she won't let me until I'm older." Naruto nods at first but then smiles.

"Well, why not? I'll enrol you in the academy but you'll need to take a fake name, okay?" Hana nodded and said.

"Why a fake name? Can't I just use Hana Uzumaki?" Naruto sighed, then got down to her level and looked her in the eyes. He had no idea how o explain this to her.

"I might have some enemies so to keep you safe, and your mum safe you need to have a fake name, okay?" She hesitates.

"Besides it'll only be for a bit. When your mother comes back from her mission you'll point her out for me and once we talk maybe you can properly enrol in the academy." Hana nods. It's a deal; they seal it with a fist-bump.

"Oh, and why were you on my couch this morning?"

"I had a bad dream that mummy…. Never came back and then you left to go find her, but you didn't know her so you got lost and I was left alone" Naruto smiles and says

"I would never leave you, and I'm sure your mother is fine." He then ruffles her hair and together they have breakfast, cooked by Naruto since he didn't feel like having to clean a mountain of dishes again.

* * *

><p>After a bit of getting ready Naruto takes Hana with him to the Hokage office. This time, he is more careful though and asks her to take the form of a toad using the transformation Jutsu. Hana does as she is told and appears as a small yellow toad. Naruto then takes her and places her on his head. She blends in with his hair for the most part but he knew there would be at least two people that would notice. He just hoped he wouldn't run into them. However, luck was not on his side that day.<p>

Just a block away from the Hokage's office Naruto is called over by Kiba Inuzuka and Neji Hyuuga. They are returning from missions with their teams of Gennin. Kiba greets Naruto, but begins sniffing him. Naruto freaks out a little, worrying about Hana being able to hold the toad form for much longer and backs away a little.

"Naruto…" Neji, states. 'Oh, great, now Neji?'

"You seem to have a toad on your head." Neji glares a little. Kiba sniffs then smirks.

"And here I thought you had great vision" Kiba says to Neji.

"It's not a toad…" Naruto sends a small death glare to Kiba but he disregards it and continues.

"It's a little girl" And with that Neji activates his Byakugan and check his head. He nods to confirm it. Naruto sighs as Hana's transformation disperses, not entirely of her own will. And she assembles on Naruto's shoulders.

"Do you mind telling us, why you would have a kid transformed as a toad on your head?" Neji seemed a bit cold but when he said it in such a serious tone, Hana couldn't help but giggle at how silly it sounded.

"Yeah Naruto, what's with the kid?" Naruto whirls around to see Sasuke in his now everyday yukata standing with a small smile on his otherwise stoic face. Naruto turns red in the cheeks and says

"N-none of your business" Then Naruto remembers Sasuke being at the party.

"Besides you saw her at the party, didn't you?" Sasuke smirks now and says

"No, dobe, in case you and that think head of yours had forgotten, I'd left early because Sakura said she had to get back to work in the hospital and I had a mission with my team around the same time as your party" Naruto sighs, plucks the girl off of his shoulders and places her gently on the ground, then put a hand on her head and introduces her.

"Everyone, this is Hana." Everyone was quiet, waiting for more of an explanation. Naruto clears his throat.

"She is concerned about her mum so I'm going to help her see if I can do anything to figure out if she's in need of any help." Neji nodded.

"So it's like a missing person's case, then?" Naruto jumped at the offer.

"Err, yeah that's it! A missing person's case" Kiba walked up to the girl and squatted down to her level.

"Don't worry kiddo, I'm sure your mum's doing fine, and if she does need help, just count on us!" Kiba gestures to Neji and Sasuke as well as Naruto. Hana points to Naruto and says.

"I already know he's going to help me, he has to" Kiba looked up at Naruto whom blushed a little.

"I kind of promised…" He admits, rubbing the back of his head, grinning.

Neji activates his Byakugan. Naruto looks at Neji, watching him observe Hana.

"What is it Neji? Did you spot something?"

"It's probably nothing but… I feel like I know this chakra. It seems familiar…" After a moment of intense study Neji gives up and deactivates his Byakugan.

"It's probably nothing, like I said" Neji shrugs. Naruto then pipes up.

"Well we had better get going" Naruto takes Hana's hand.

"Wait, we'll come join you. We have to hand in our reports anyway" Naruto nodded. There was no getting out of it. So, together they all left to the Hokage's office.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat on the seat to the far right, Naruto in the Hokage chair, Kiba and Neji both took spots on the floor, and Hana sat on the Hokage desk watching and observing as Naruto poured over countless paperwork, both new and old. The others all took piles as they poured over documentation from five years ago.<p>

They all tried to question Naruto to tell more, to give the others more to work with. He only told them that Hana's mum lived in the village hidden in the mist for an extended mission. But as it turns out there was a lot of moving files that year that matched similarly with that criteria. Hana overlooked everything making certain that if her mums file showed up she'd recognize it.

Naruto wanted to ask Shizune for help but seeing as the record is close to Tsunade's death he figured she wouldn't want to bring it up.

After a few hours Kiba and Neji had left to go tend to their teams. Sasuke remained.

"It's okay; you don't have to hide it. Sakura already told me anyways" Sasuke said, with his head still in the papers. He didn't even bother to look up. Despite wanting to re-establish his clan he was still allowed to be a bit of an ass to Naruto. Naruto looked up at Sasuke.

"That's… A relief…" Sasuke looked up at Naruto's smiling face.

"At least I don't have to say it, and I don't like the idea of having to lie to anyone."

"I'll admit you're not doing such a bad job. But you may want to focus on bedtimes." Sasuke jammed a finger in the direction of Hana, asleep on the couch. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I'll remember that…" Naruto smiles a bit, then a knock on the door.

"Come in" Naruto calls through the doors. 

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Ohhh, who's at the door?  
>Anyways, hope you liked it.<br>I wanted to have Hana show  
>off her ninja skills.<p>

**Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5 Let's Find Mum!

**Ch5. Let's find mum?**

* * *

><p>The doors to the Hokage door open to reveal a kunoichi Jounin and her team of Gennin. The Jounin kunoichi has long navy hair tied back into a long ponytail, and pale, pupil-less, lavender eyes. A typical Jounin jacket is worn and behind her are her three Gennin squad members: A kunoichi and two male ninja. Naruto beckons them in and greets them.<p>

"Welcome back team Hyuuga, I trust your mission in the land of rice patties went smoothly?" Naruto then smiles. Hinata Hyuuga and her squad all nod simultaneously. One of The squad members says

"Umm, Hokage-sama, what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for a mission" The Gennin looked confused.

"I'm looking for a specific mission from five years ago. I need to find someone that went to the village hidden in the mist for some time. See, she's very important and needs to be found. Her daughter is very worried for her and came to me to look for her"

'and I have my own reasons too…'

"So her daughter has been with me for the last couple of days and I've been trying to figure out who her mother might be. It seems her mother is taking a long time on a mission with her squad and I'm concerned about her safety. I made a promise to this girl that I'd make sure her mum is safe, no matter what." Naruto then gestures to the small girl curled up on the couch and then finishes with his trademark grin.

Hinata begins to blush, bows then says.

"In that case we'll be going. It's getting late after all" The squad ninjas bow and follow their sensei. As Hinata passes through the door and shuts it the noise wakes up Hana. Naruto then gets up, along with Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Naruto carries Hana in his arms and she falls back to sleep. Naruto smiles at her.<p>

"If only I could know who your mother is" He whispers. Sasuke parts ways with Naruto and Hana after they're out of the Hokage's office and then Naruto, carrying Hana heads home.

Over the next few days Hana spends her time with her dad pouring over old missions. When it occurs to Naruto that there could be a possibility that her mother came back and forgot to report in, was in hospital or was simply held up at a village. Naruto then asks Sai to help by coming up with a drawing using Hana's description of her mother. The final picture is of a woman in her early twenties, long, dark hair and soft eyes.

"Um… the eyes… They aren't quite right…" Murmurs Hana.

"Well, try describing them in a different way" Sai mutters getting annoyed at the brat that criticizes his work as being inaccurate.

"Here let me draw them" Sai hands her the pen.

"By all means" He hands her the picture and watches as she draws two circles for the eyes.

"What kind of a person has eyes like that?..." Then, he takes the picture and slowly fills in the rest.

"It… can't be…" Sai looks back at the image staring him in his face.

"Yes! That's exactly what she looks like! Wow, I take it back mister you're actually a pretty good drawer" Hana grins with delight, but is stopped short when she sees Sai tear up the picture.

"What are you DOING?" she squeals. Sai ignores her and says

"…It's better this way. If your dad finds out she's your mother, and he announces your birth to her parents… If he does that- Naruto will certainly be killed, maybe even your mother, too" Sai's face, though emotionless hid deep concern.

"Under no circumstances must you push this any further, okay Hana?" Sai said.

"Understood!" Hana nodded, looking down at the pieces of torn up paper. She felt sad to have to let go of it all but figured it was for the best. 'If not having both means their life, I'll do whatever it takes to keep them safe.' 

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Sai KNOWS! But!  
>Who is Hana mysterious mother?<br>Keep reading and-

**Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6 Cherry Blossom Festival

**Ch6. Cherry Blossom Festival!**

* * *

><p>After a month of searching Naruto began to give up on using the files as the only way to find Hana's mother. He also found that Hana was becoming much more preoccupied with the thought of going to the academy. It didn't take long to sign her up and get her ready, he even had her go to the more advanced classes. However he'd forgotten about the graduation ceremony being close to the time she was placed in the academy. As such, she was quickly graduated from the academy. She was officially one of the youngest Gennin in history, almost on par with Itatchi's own achievement. Being the youngest, she was often underestimated. It was all in her favor because then she would then show them wrong. However… <p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, dad!" Hana smiles, her team mates and sensei have left the Hokage's office and she stays behind.<p>

"Hey" Naruto grins.

"So, I was wondering…" Naruto looks at her.

"What is it?" He smiles.

"Can I participate in the Chuunin exams? Their coming up soon and I wanted to give them a shot." Naruto stares at her, confused.

"No."

"What? Why?"

"Because your only 6"

"And?"

"I said so."

"But! Dad!"

"But, nothing! You're not doing it, that's final" Hana pouted. Naruto sighed.

"Look, you know I don't want you going because I'm worried I can't protect you. If you had something like Kiba's good smell as an early detection or Shino's bugs then I'd be less afraid because I know you'd be more aware of nearby dangers"

Hana sighs.

"I know dad, it's just… I really think I'd pass it if you give me a shot"

"And what does your sensei say?"

"Konohamaru Sensei says that I have great potential and I shouldn't waste it." Naruto smiles.

'So even Konohamaru's grown up' Naruto sighs.

"Nope. If you find your mum ask her for permission" Hana's expression drops. Hana grumbles then walks out, but momentarily walks back in.

"I almost forgot, tonight there's a festival. Can we go?" Hana looks up at him. Naruto smiles then say's

"Sure, I'll just send some clones and get changed and we can go, okay?" Naruto then conjures three clones and then he walks up to Hana, picks her up and puts her on his shoulders.

"Is any of your squad coming?" Hana nods.

"Yes they said their going in an hour."

"I guess we better go get changed then" Naruto then carries Hana on his shoulders to a tailor to get a yukata for her, and to get a new one made for himself.  
>Hana chose a light blue colour for hers, and Naruto sticks to his ever-present theme of orange and black. <p>

* * *

><p>With Hana on his shoulders, Naruto makes his way to a famous district used for festivals. People stare at Naruto and Hana, but Naruto is well aware their stares are not menacing. The people of Konoha have grown to truly respect and admire him as their leader and as a ninja. Their stares were mostly directed at Hana, and since Hana's enrolment to the academy many had suspected they were father and daughter. Though Naruto was long off announcing it he decided to not lie, nor tell the whole truth. Hana wanted to keep it secret all together and deny him as her father. Instead of being angered Naruto figured she had her reasons. He assumed it was because she wanted both her mother and father to announce it together.<p>

The father and daughter team make it to the festival early, as there are still vendors setting up their stalls and the lanterns have yet to be lit. People gather and musicians pluck small melodies and tune their instruments, food vendors start up their barbeques and prepare their food, heat wafting off of the grill. The smell of cooking oil, smoke and different foods being cooking fill the air. Herbs from other villages, meats, noodles, rice and other festival dishes are made. People turn up over the next hour. Lanterns are starting to be lit and musicians begin to play joyous music. With the mix of red light above the crowds head and the sparkling stars present a crystal clear night approaching.

Naruto stops at a small Kingyo-Sukui (goldfish-catching) stall and lets Hana down to try it. Naruto pays for 6 scoops, giving three to Hana. Hana places the scoop into the water, waits for a goldfish to hover near and swiftly lifts the scoop, tilting it towards the small bowl.

"Ah!" Exclaims Naruto.

"You got one on your first go…" Naruto points to the small goldfish swimming frantically in the bowl. Hana grins widely. Naruto pouts a little.

"…B-Beginners luck!"

"Beginners luck, my foot! I've done this before with mum once!" Hana growls back at Naruto, but withdraw at the painful memory of her mother. Hana missed her. What was worse was not being able to tell Naruto. She thought of the name Sai had called her.

"Hinata!" Hana's head snaps up to look at her Dad. Naruto, smiling and waving to Hinata to come over. Hinata looks startled but approaches the blonde man, a blush showing on her cheeks.

"Y-Yes, Naruto-kun?" Hinata mumbles.

"Look what we caught" Naruto grins as he boasts. Hinata looks down at the small fish.

"Oh, you finally caught one?" She murmurs. Hinata's eyes were not on the fish at all, but the small girl holding the bowl… And the stunned face on the girl. Hana's eyes transfixed on the raven haired woman in front of her.

"Mu-… Me!" Hana stumbled on her words, almost forgetting Naruto's presence. Naruto paid no mind to it. He's as thick-headed as he ever was.

"I-it's mine. I caught the fish… that is…" Hana looked from Naruto to Hinata and blushed, smiling to herself and feeling sick all at the same time. Naruto could see the tiniest of water in the corner of her eyes.

'Huh? Is she…?' Naruto's thoughts were dismissed quickly as his stomach rumbled. Hinata giggled as Naruto blushed and Hana blushed a little angrily at him for being embarrassing.

"P-perhaps… We should g-go get something to eat?" Hinata suggested, with a blush and a few supressed giggles. Naruto nodded, and grinned.

"Ichiraku ramen?" Hana sighed; handing the bowl to the stall owner as he quickly bagged it for her. Hana and Hinata nodded.

"Ok." Hana said and took Naruto's hand. Hana, then feeling brave- also took Hinata's hand in secret as they walked to the famous Ichiraku ramen restaurant. 

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Of course Naruto head's straight for Ichiraku.  
>He'd have it no other way...<p>

**Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7 Ramen with Friends

**Ch7. Ramen with friends.**

* * *

><p>Once they reached the restaurant they found an empty table to sit at. Naruto always got excited for Ichiraku on festivals because it was one of the few times the old man would set out tables and chairs, which for Naruto meant he could have more room to fit more bowls of ramen on. Hinata sat across from Naruto and Hana sat on the left of Naruto and the right side of Hinata. From there they each ordered meals. In the end Hinata opted for a small portion, Hana choosing a small bowl of ramen and Naruto debating over whether or not to have more beef than chick or have an equal amount. He eventually went with the even amount. Whilst waiting for their order they talk.<p>

"So how's your team? They haven't done a big mission since they went to the land of rice patties" Naruto pointed out. Hinata nodded.

"Yes, they've been okay" Hinata glanced at Hana then back to Naruto.

"Although, Keimino has been a little reckless." Naruto shut his eyes, picturing the young boy with brown hair and green-brown eyes. He nodded.

"And what about Neji? How's he doing?" Hinata squirmed a little. She didn't like where this topic was quite going.

"What about me?" Says a tall young man from behind Naruto. His hair has grown since he was a teenager. The last Naruto had heard was that Neji and Tenten were officially allowed to date, seeing as he was only a branch member. Behind Neji is Tenten in a dark red kimono with gold cranes embroidered on it. Neji wears a dark blue and black yukata. Beyond the couple is Temari and Kankuro. Temari is wearing a simple black yukata with silver embroidery and Kankuro wears his everyday outfit. Naruto smiles and calls everyone over.

"Hey! Seems like a pretty popular place to be here tonight, hhmn?" Kankuro smirks to Naruto and drags over a table and some chairs to join to Naruto's. Hana frowns.

"Who are they?" She says to Naruto, completely ignoring anyone else.

"Well.." Naruto starts.

"This is Neji, Hinata's cousin. Oh, that's right.." Naruto pauses.

"I forgot to introduce you to her" Naruto stops, Hana shakes her head.

"It's okay, I already know her, and I met that other time, remember?" Hana explains. Naruto stares at her.

'But, since when did you meet?...'

"Anyways, I'm Hana" She says to all of them. Temari, Kankuro and Tenten introduce themselves. It's as their ordering that Sai, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba and Shino all come in to join them. They once again re-organise the tables so that they're all together. After quick introductions are done Hana takes in everyone's unique clothing style. Sai wears a very neat yukata, with a sketch book bound to him with a sash. Sasuke is wearing a dark blue yukata that looks carefully made and expensive. Sakura wears a pink coloured kimono with small sakura patterns on it. Kiba wears a Jounin outfit and dog shaped Anbu mask, along with Akamaru, whose mane and tail tip had turned a burgundy brown. Shino wears a black yukata, sunglasses and a facial mask, similar to Kakashi's. She then looks to Hinata's kimono- A light lavender shade with soft floral patterns and made with high quality silk. The trimmings were white and a violet colour that brought out her eyes. Hinata had her hair tied back into a long ponytail that whipped out behind her. With her blushing cheek Hana felt there was no one else prettier in the world.

Naruto lost track of time as everyone caught up. Kankuro brought up Naruto's birthday party and how Hana had 'crashed it' which caused laughter from some and blushing for Hana.

"Hey, Naruto you found Hana's mum yet?" Kiba asked. Everyone's attention was immediately caught towards the conversation. Naruto shook his head.

"No, but when I do…" He sighed.

"I'll probably ask her what the right time to put Hana to bed is." Naruto and some of the others chuckled a little.

"But, seriously- I think I'd just want to know more about her. Why she left to the village hidden in the mist. Why she left there to come back. Why she never told me I had a daughter. I'd probably ask her all these things" Neji's attention caught on the 'village hidden in the mist'.

"How long?" Neji asked.

"Hm?"

"How long was she there? In the other village, I mean" Neji corrects himself.

"Hana said about three years" Naruto said pondering on the memory. Neji sighed, closed his eyes. With a release of chakra he activated his Byakugan. Looking at Hana again he nodded and deactivated the Byakugan.

"I suspected so… But 'he' won't be too happy to hear this" Naruto looked at him. Glared. Neji returned the gaze. The air fell thick with intensity.

"Who?" Naruto's voice grew gruff.

"Who's her mother? Tell me, Neji.." Neji sat silent, his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"It's not my-"

"TELL ME, DAMMIT!" Naruto felt himself almost slip.

"… Please… Neji, I need to know." Neji shook his head.

"I'm sorry I can't"

"You!.." Naruto lurched forward his fist ready to hit the Hyuuga's face.

"Stop!" A small cry amongst the sea of ninja sounds out. Neji hadn't moved, fully prepared to be hit, everyone else had moved to stop Naruto.

Hana stood up, with tears in her eyes.

"You.. idiot…" She sobbed.

"Sai told me… If you knew and announced it, that her dad would kill you… Idiot" Naruto sat down, stunned. So had many other people.

"Do you know how hard it's been to not tell you?" Hana let out a huge sob- to be comforted by a light touch on her head.

"…It's okay, Usagi…" Hana's mother's voice rang to her. Naruto's eye's widened. He recalled Hana mentioning her mother's nickname for Hana. A nickname only her mother used. For a moment everything stopped.

"No… Way…" Naruto breathed.

"You're… her mother?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Ohhh! EVIL CLIFFHANGER!  
>Hate me all you want, but read on<br>to find out how Naruto reacts!

**Please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8 Finding Words

**Ch8. Finding words.**

* * *

><p>Hinata stood behind Hana, her hand on the little girls head.<p>

"M-mum?" Hana looked up to see Hinata's face with a small smile. Hana smiled, the tears still flowed down her cheeks hot and cool on her face all at the same time. Only now they were out of happiness. She would be free from having to carry such an unreasonable burden. Hinata then turned to Sai.

"Sai, I understand your feelings for wanting to keep us safe. But if you say anything that upsets her again.." Hinata never finished her sentence, only glared at Sai through activated Byakugan. He nodded.

"I'm sorry. I never intended it to be like this." Then, as if the world had crashed down on him. Naruto slumped back into his chair.

"Hinata. You're really?" Naruto looked dazed and a little out of it.

"Yes, I am" Everyone, except Sai, Hana, Neji and Hinata herself sat agape.

"How?..." Naruto mumbled. Sai looked like he wanted to talk about the birds and the bees but one sharp glare from Sakura told him it would be out of line.

"That's something I'd like to discuss when we have more time.." Hinata indicated to the 3 waiter's headed their way.

Everyone ate in silence, even if some wanted to talk about it and find out more, none of them wanted to be disrespectful. Hana looked to her parents. She analysed Naruto's face. He was curious and nervous and a total mess of emotions. Her mother was only a little more level headed.

Naruto kept glancing at Hinata, as if he were checking repeatedly if it really was her.

Hana supressed a small giggle at his odd behaviour.

* * *

><p>Once they'd all eaten and everyone had paid and left, Naruto paid for Hinata, Hana and himself. On the way out Naruto took Hana's hand in his and her tiny hand wrapped around his fingers. Hana then gave Naruto a small jab and hinted towards Hinata. Naruto nodded, blushed and offered his hand for Hinata to take. Hinata, being Hinata Blush a bright pink and hesitantly took his hand. Together they strolled down the red lantern lit festival.<p>

After a few hours of walking, visiting game stalls and buying some souvenirs they eventually found themselves completely enjoying the cool night air. Naruto then decided they had been in silence long enough.

"Hinata, umm.." Naruto blushed not quite sure how to bring up the subject.

"Y-yes, Naruto-kun?" Hinata looked up from Hana, clinging to their arms as they hoisted her into the air in a swinging motion.

"I was wondering. About 'that' night…" Naruto let his sentence trail off, feeling awkward about the subject.

"W-well, that night we were both very d-drunk. And I have always had a c-crush on you" Hinata blushed deeply and together they stopped swinging Hana. Hana pouted but understood that what they were saying was important and weighted.

"R-really?" Naruto was surprised and Hinata was somewhat confused.

"I mean, after the war you never really spoke to me. I kind of thought you hated me… actually" Naruto looked at her closely. Her purple kimono really made her eyes stand out, and her raven hair made her very feminine.

"Ah, it's seems… You really don't remember…" Hinata frowned a little. It was hard for her to confess to him the way she had, however she didn't regret it. Even though she had never received an answer, the knowledge that she had the strength to say it, and that she was able to protect him with all her might was enough for her.

"During Pein's invasion of Konoha, you were trapped by some of Pein's chakra rods…"

* * *

><p>Naruto then thought back to when he was 16, fighting against Pain had given him a stronger will, and had allowed him to feel so much hatred and at the same time, peace. The thought that peace was possible was because of Pein. Not for Pein's ideals, but because Pein's ideals were what held the world back from peace. Naruto nods, remembering the fight well. There was still something missing though- something about the time before he blacked out, before he turned into the six tailed Kyuubi cloak. Naruto nodded, he vaguely remembered Hinata showing up. The change to six tails being so sudden left Naruto with fragments of his memory before the change.<p>

'Hey, Kurama? Can you show me anything from the fight with Pein?' Naruto directed his thoughts to the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi stirred.

'I suppose, seeing as you'll need it.' The Kyuubi then went back to sleep.

Naruto then gets a flash of Hinata whispering to him, hurt and unstable. Naruto then slowly uncovers her words.

"Because… I love you" Then once the memory ended another is returned. It is of Hinata being lifted through the air and tossed back onto the ground. Naruto, in horror wants to forget this memory. He watches on, unable to help as Hinata is killed with one of Pein's chakra rods.

* * *

><p>Hinata waits a moment as Naruto nods.<p>

"I remember it now." Naruto smiles a little, with tears welling in his eyes. Hinata is stunned at his reaction.

"I'm sorry" Hinata murmurs. Naruto looks at her.

"What for?"

"For not being able to protect you. I failed, Naruto-kun" Hinata's eyes welled up now too. Naruto gasped a little at her words.

"Don't be. If anything, I should be the one saying sorry. I couldn't save you when you were…" They let the conversation trail off. Hana steps back to allow them to stand side by side.

Naruto looks Hinata in the eyes and says

"Hinata…" Hinata comes out of a small daze.

"Y-yes?" Another small blush.

"Umm, would you?..." Naruto's cheeks turned pink as he averted her eyes. Naruto couldn't believe he would attempt this, however it seemed wrong not to.

"…Mind telling me again?" Hinata's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed red. She tapped her index fingers together and fidgeted a little.

"I-I love you, Naruto-" Hinata is stopped by Naruto pulling her forwards. Naruto's lips firmly planted on hers. Hinata's eyes widen before slowly shutting to enjoy the surprise kiss. Hana watches almost overwhelmed with joy. Their kiss ends as Hana almost shouts.

"Look, their setting off the fireworks!" Hana grins. Her parents both look into each-others' eyes then, to the bright bursts of fireworks that filled the sky. Naruto grabbed Hana's hand and wrapped an arm around Hinata as they watched the fireworks.

After the fireworks display is done Naruto is greeted by three men.

The first is an Anbu with a dog mask.

The other two are from the Hyuuga clan.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Cliffhanger again.  
>Keep reading!<br>Favuorite it and get  
>updates when I post<br>another Chapter!  
>Oh, and-<p>

**Please R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9 Caught in the Wire

**Ch9. Caught in the wire**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Naruto…"<p>

"The seal, I couldn't fight it so…" Neji looks down in shame, hiding his face from Naruto, Hinata and Hana. Naruto looks at Neji then to Neji's right, is the Anbu with the dog mask.

"Why are you here? …Kiba…" Naruto's eyes narrow, piercing through Kiba but he stood strong.

"You…" Kiba growled. He clenched his teeth and glared at Naruto. Naruto looked to Neji's Left and took in the Hyuuga's face- he recognised it somewhere. He took a moment to take in the man's face and froze, paling when it clicked.

"…Father" Hinata murmurs. Hana stares at the three men, and takes her time studying the man she would call 'grandfather'. Sai had warned her about him.

'This man…' She thought.

'Wants to kill father…and mother' Hana frowned, her thin eyebrows creasing.

'… If he makes a move on either of them- I'll kill him' She promised herself.

"Hinata. Neji and Kiba have explained to me why you ran away from the village using a mission as cover, those years ago." Hinata winces, his cold tone, angry and laced with disappointment. Naruto's arm around her squeezes tighter. Hinata looks up at Naruto to see him staring the stoic Hyuuga in the eyes, not budging an inch.

"And?" Naruto's voice was impatient and gruffer than usual. Hinata could see he was preparing himself for an attack.

Kiba looked to Hana the young girl from before. He had to admit she was a strong kid, but, strong or not it was her and Naruto that would hurt Hinata the most. Kiba knew telling Hiashi would mean they would all be in danger but he felt that if he could protect Hinata from any further mistakes, he would do so. Hiashi looked at Hana.

"I take it that she is this 'Hana' I have heard about" Hiashi glares at Naruto. Hana glares daggers at him for referring to her in that way.

"She's my daughter, yes." Naruto nodded, trying to remain respectful, even though he wanted to beat Hiashi for talking that way to Hinata and Hana.

"And she is also my daughter, father" Hinata said. Naruto could see her shaking in fear. Her legs wobbling underneath her, barely capable of support. Hiashi simply glared at Hinata, piercing through her will. Hiashi closed his eyes and nodded, arms crossed.

"Very well. Seeing as Hinata has chosen to disobey the Hyuuga clan, I; as head of the clan have no choice" Hinata's eye's widened. Naruto glared at Hiashi.

"No! Father!-" Hinata's plea was cut short.

"Father?" Hiashi scoffed.

"You are no longer my daughter, you are from here onwards…" Naruto noticed Hinata wince at Hiashi's cruel words and hold her breath.

"Disowned!" Hiashi's eye's pierced right through Hinata, as though she didn't exist anymore. Naruto gritted his teeth, ashamed he couldn't protest to any of it. It was out of his hands, being an internal clan conflict he could do nothing. Hinata's eyes shook, tears welling up, threatening to fall. Hana gripped her mother's hand and looked at the ground. Naruto turned to Kiba, menace in his eyes. Kiba felt himself shrink and feel totally pathetic. Kiba didn't expect the consequences to be so severe. Neji stood in silence, though his eyes too were wide in shock. It was next to impossible for anyone to be disowned. Especially since anyone would do anything to prevent it. This was because when a branch member is disowned, the curse seal is removed, and by the seal being on the person so long it bonded with the person's very spirit. To be disowned by the Hyuuga clan- was to be sentenced to death. Hinata's legs buckled underneath her, as if she were swept over. Naruto felt his canine lengthen, but fought back to make it recede.

'Now is not the time to fight' He reminded himself.

"Hey! Hiashi!" Naruto grinned a little. The Hyuuga leader stared at him blankly, a somewhat annoyed face. As if he were bothered by Naruto's presence. Neji moved forward, but was stopped by Hiashi's arm. He glared at Hiashi, but a quick glance from him told him to stay out of it. Hiashi turned to the blonde ninja.

"What?" He spat.

"How about a fight?" Naruto smirked. Hinata looked up to Naruto's face silhouetted by the moons rays. Hana stared at Hiashi, gauging his reaction. He hadn't moved or reacted at all but Hana could tell Hiashi's blood had to be pumping at the offer.

"And what would the terms of the fight be?" Hiashi's right eyebrow twitched.

"Simple:" Naruto stated. His grin taking full form, canine teeth exposed.

"If I win, Hinata doesn't get disowned and you allow me to make changes to the Hyuuga clan and, at the next meeting, you announce you want to allow the Hokage to make changes to clans whenever sought fit."

"And should you lose?" Hiashi frowned.

"I won't stop you from doing whatever it is you clans do." Hiashi's frown deepened.

"And?" Naruto's eyes gleamed. He would offer something he knew Hiashi would never refuse.

"I'll resign as Hokage." Hinata's, Neji's, Kiba's and Hana's eyes all widened. Hiashi smirked. It surely was, a deal he couldn't refuse.

"Very well, you have yourself a deal."

"Remember, you have to win before I resign" Naruto smirked, a gleam of danger in his eyes.

"And you should remember to not get too cocky"

"Two days from now, then? Let's say… Midday?" Naruto suggested, not once taking his eyes off the man. Hiashi nodded.

"Midday it is."

And with that, Hiashi left, Neji bowing, apologies written all over his face. He too left, after Hiashi. Kiba stayed a moment longer, he wanted to apologise but as he reached out to offer a hand to Hinata he was met with a glare from Hana and Naruto, as the two helped Hinata back onto her feet. She leaned on Naruto for support and not once looked back or met Kiba's eyes. Kiba, feeling down left as the rain began to slowly pour down.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Ohhh, how will the fight go, hm?  
>Only time will tell! So, please<br>stay tuned and-

**Please R&R!  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10 Good Night

**Ch10. Good Night**

* * *

><p>Hinata put some force into the door until it swung open, unjamming itself. A small cloud of dust swirls past Hinata's nose, causing her to sneeze.<p>

"Ah, sorry about the dust" Naruto grins childishly. He had been meaning to clean his apartment for a few months now but found he never had the time anymore.

"Its fine, Naruto-kun" Hinata sniffles a little then steps into the small apartment. It was relatively tidy, though there were still matters like dusting, vacuuming and other small things needed. Hana squeezes between Hinata and Naruto with a huge grin on her face. She turns to face Hinata, excitement written all over her face.

"Can I show you my room?" Hana almost squealed, her excitement that her and her parents could peacefully live together, even if only briefly was a dream come true. Hinata smiled and nodded at her, placed her bags by Naruto's sofa then followed her down a small hall to her room. Naruto smiled to himself. He was glad to see Hana happy, Hinata too. However, deep in the pit of his stomach sat a small, daunting fear. If he loses his fight with Hiashi he'll not only lose his dream, but Hinata and probably Hana too. He would lose everything.

* * *

><p>Hana pushed her mother into her room and grinned. On the right of Hana's walls was a bookshelf filled with ninja technique scrolls and varied books. In the centre was a kotatsu and on the left side of the room was her futon with floral covers. On the far wall was a large window. By the door to her room was a large cane chair that Naruto would occasionally read to her on. On the left wall, in front of her futon were sliding doors to her closet. Hinata takes a seat in the chair as Hana begins rummaging her bookshelf. After which she pulls out her three most favourite. The first is a small book on chakra techniques, for beginners and intermediates. The next was the history of the Kage's; her favourites are the stories of Minato and Naruto. Her third and most favourite book is called 'The fox and the bunny'.<p>

"It's about a shy bunny that falls in love with a fox, and despite everyone saying the fox is bad, he's actually a very good and kind fox but only the bunny knows this at first." Hana explains.

"It takes a long time for fox to be recognised. But the bunny is never recognised by the fox." Hana frowns, and then continues.

"But! When the fox is hurt the bunny comes to his aid, even though all the others consider him worthless when he's not strong. The bunny has always seen him as strong. The bunny wants to one day be like the fox" Hana finishes. Hinata smiles, it was a cute story.

"It sounds good, would you read it to me properly tonight?" Hana grins.

"Yep, definitely!" She nods, her little blonde pigtails bouncing.

* * *

><p>Naruto takes Hinata's bags and puts them into his room. He then takes out a change of pyjamas, a blanket and a pillow. It seemed he would be back on the couch until he had another room made. He places the pillow and blanket on the couch and sits down. Alone in his thoughts his mind drifts off to Hinata's family. Neji was very apologetic about Hiashi finding out. Naruto had understood that for Neji to at all be sorry was a big deal. Even still, he was angry. Not at Neji, and probably not so much Kiba, it was Hiashi that bothered him. Hiashi was adamant about not letting Naruto take away the Hyuuga's powerful caged bird seal over the branch members. He tried to appeal to the council but they only ever told him it was an internal affair and that it was out of their hands. Naruto looks to a photo on the coffee table of Hana and himself at the academy graduation ceremony. Naruto's daydream is broken by Hinata and Hana's entrance.<p>

With Hana on her shoulders Hinata walks into the lounge room to see Naruto sat on the couch. She smiles at him and blushes. Hana wriggles and slides down her back, landing on the floor. Naruto looks to the clock. It was getting late. Hinata noticed him checking the time.

"Ah, what time do you normally have dinner, Naruto-kun?" Hinata's stuttering had subsided a lot since she was sixteen. It was odd how Naruto had noticed that about her only now.

"Well, I was actually hoping on having it back at the festival… But…" He looked down to the ground recalling the interruption of Hiashi, Neji and Kiba. He looks back up to Hinata and smiles back at her, trying to reassure her. Only to find Hinata gone, Hana too. He looks down the hallway, checking each of the rooms. To find nothing, then stops as he sees them in the kitchen- Hinata's head buried in the fridge, then the pantry. Hana was sat at the counter, watching Hinata.

"What…" Hinata jumps at Naruto's voice banging her head on the pantry shelf above her head.

"…are you doing?" Naruto finishes.

"M-making dinner" Hinata murmurs feeling a little dizzy from the knock on her head. Hinata backs away from the pantry, her hand on her head and eye's spinning. Naruto lets out a small laugh.

"Here, you sit down. I'll make dinner" He guides her to an empty counter chair beside Hana. Hinata takes the seat and Naruto takes out three packages of instant ramen. After taking out some bowls and putting the kettle on boil Hana says

"You really should get more shopping done, you know?" Hana pouts referring to the instant meals on standby. Naruto frowns a little.

"Well, I…" Naruto shakes his head. He was about to put the blame on Hana and how Hinata having to stay was a surprise.

"I'll get some tomorrow in the morning, okay?" The kettle popped. Naruto poured the boiling water over the ramen, filling the bowls. Hinata whom was slumped forward straightened up and took a bowl and chopsticks from him, and Hana did the same, though Hana was more reluctant. Hana had expected to be allowed to cook, as her and Naruto had come to the agreement that Hana would teach Naruto to cook, while she would make dinner once a week. She normally cooked once a week, straight after the groceries were bought and unpacked.

* * *

><p>They each sat on the floor, at the table in the loungedining room. Naruto could feel his small apartment was beginning to get crowded. They ate in almost complete silence. The only sounds were of the wind, Hana humming and the wind outside. Naruto began humming the same tune as Hana and Hinata watched them back and forth. She wondered how much bonding they had done in the two months she couldn't see Hana. A part of her wished she had just admitted to being her mother sooner. She had intended to, but she never found the right opportunity. She had considered how she could have told him in a way that would be the least embarrassing or public, but instead- She blushed at how she had behaved at the festival, just announcing it to all of her friends like that. A pain shot through her head. Her reflexes had her flinging her hand to her head and slump forward a little.

"M-Mum?" Hana looks to Hinata, her eye's widened. Hinata can feel her eyesight go hazy around the edges. Her balance falters. Naruto catches Hinata as she falls to the ground, landing safely in his arms. Hinata's arms are hot on Naruto's skin.

"A-Are you okay? Hinata?" Naruto's eyes search her face, which is turns redder with each moment. Hinata feels her face grow hot with both shyness at being held and, from what she can tell- a fever.  
>"You're burning up!" Naruto says, putting his hand to her forehead, propping her against his chest. He was about to remove her jacket when he pauses. Hinata had fainted. He sighs and picks her up bridal style. Hana follows him as he carries an unconscious Hinata to his room. Hana pulls the blankets back and Naruto places her on the bed. Naruto says<br>"Hana, it's about bed time. If you'd like I'll read to you in here?" Hana nods then darts off to her room. Naruto lets out a soft sigh. He looks to the unconscious Hinata. Careful to not wake her he gently brushes away a bit of hair off of her face. Her nose twitches. Naruto smiles.  
>"…Like a rabbit" He murmurs.<p>

Hinata cracks open her eyes a little. Hinata had gotten better with fainting, she could wake up quickly now. Her pale eyes were a great contrast to her reddening face. Hana then knocks gently on the door, a book in her arms. Hinata looks to the door and begins to prop herself up. Naruto nods Hana in and helps Hinata. With Hinata propped up Hana jumps up onto the bed. Naruto lifts her up and places her on his lap. Hinata smiles at them and Hana merely looks worried back. Hinata's attention is then drawn to the book in her hands. She smiled as she read the title.

"The Fox, The Bunny and the little girl."

Naruto began reading.

* * *

><p>There once lived a young fox.<p>

He was always thought of badly, and was ignored by the other forest animals. They would call him "stupid" because his dream was to one day be the king of the forest.

He promised he would one day make his dream come true. So, even when everyone ignored him he would still give it his all.

Almost everyone thought he was stupid. Only a little bunny believed in him. The bunny would watch him from the sidelines quietly until she had to return to her owner.

Even though the little bunny watched the fox and cheered him on, she was very shy and could never talk to him and tell him how she felt. 

* * *

><p>Naruto paused; Hana had begun to fall asleep in his arms. He carefully shifted her onto the bed with Hinata. Once Hana was in Hinata's arms her eyes popped open. So he had no choice but to continue reading.<p>

* * *

><p>As the two grew, the fox had gained more friends and was still very determined to become king. The bunny had only grown shyer as she had begun to fall in love with the fox she had been watching all the time.<p>

The young girl that owned the bunny began to notice its strange habit of going to the forest. The girl decided to follow the bunny one day to notice the bunny watching the fox. It didn't take long for the girl to realize her bunny's crush on the fox.

Over time the fox began to prove himself to the forest animals and as such, made more friends. The fox's new friends made the bunny feel less and less needed and she began to feel almost useless to the fox.

Until the fox had been caught in a trap! The bunny, seeing this, immediately goes to try and help him, only to have to wait for a human.

When the human man came to inspect the trap he saw the bunny in front of the cage, between him and the fox. The bunny had been guarding the fox for a long time. When the man tried to shoo the bunny away she refuse to move.

For a long while the man tried to reason with the bunny but still, she refused to move. The bunny told the fox her feelings, should she never see him again, she wanted to have no regrets. Then, the man went for the bunny.

Suddenly, from the bushes jumps the young girl. She stands in front of the bunny to protect it from the man. The fox tells the bunny to run away but the bunny doesn't listen, she stays.

After the girl jumps out from the bushes she explains that the bunny is hers, and convinces him to let her take care of them. The man leaves soon after setting the fox free and letting them all go.

Thankful, the fox apologises to the bunny for not realizing her love and power sooner. Together, the girl, the bunny and her new pet fox head home.

The End.

* * *

><p>Once finished, Naruto closed the book. It made a small sound which stirred Hinata a little. Naruto stared at the two. Both Hinata and Hana had fallen asleep. Naruto places the book on the bed side and gets up from the bed. As he's about to walk out to the couchmakeshift bed he is stopped by a small tug. He turns around to see, on his shirt is Hinata's gripping hand. Her eyes are half open, her face still red from the fever. Hana is fast asleep. Naruto stares at her a moment and almost misses what she whispers.  
>"…Stay. Will you… s-stay?... With me?" Hinata looks weak from the fever. Naruto nods, understanding what she might have meant. He takes his shirt off and changes into pyjama bottoms. His seal briefly shows, then disappears. Naruto carefully climbs in on the other side of the sleeping Hana. Hinata stares at him, her eyes ached but somehow, looking into Naruto's cool blue eyes calmed her. She could feel herself slipping. Naruto could see the fever was still bad. At this rate she would still not be well tomorrow. Naruto sighs a little.<br>"If you need me for body heat, just say so" He pulls back the covers and goes around to the other side of the bed, where he climbs back in to be behind Hinata. Hinata blushes, and not just from the fever.  
>"N-Naruto-kun?..." Hinata whispered.<br>"Yeah, Hinata?"  
>"Are you… A-are you worried about the fight?" Naruto considered this. He was worried about Hana and Hinata. If he lost what would happen to them? He knew Hinata would not live, but what would they do to Hana? Naruto ran through a lot of possibilities before his thoughts were interrupted.<br>"Naruto-kun?" Hinata turned to face him. He looked her in the eyes. Her pale lavender eyes contrasted against her dark raven hair. A minute passed as Naruto looked her over. Each second had her blushing more. He then remembered He wasn't wearing a shirt and became self-conscious of sill things.  
>"Yeah?" He eventually replied, dumbly.<br>"I was wondering…" Naruto held his breath.  
>"Do you… Umm… What are your th-thoughts about me?" Hinata blushed even against the fever it was still noticeable. Naruto smiled at her. A soft smile, unlike all his other cheesy grins, this was different it was warm, inviting and gave her the answer. Still Naruto felt he had to say it.<br>"Well, I can't say I think of you as just a friend…" Naruto sighed, getting embarrassed he blushed a dark pink.  
>"I thought… It was obvious when I kissed you" Naruto and Hinata both turned bright red at the memory. Naruto could feel the words forming in his mouth. He wanted to say it. The truth of his feelings.<br>"Hinata Hyuuga." His voice deep as he stared her in the eyes. His face completely serious.  
>"I love you" The moment the words escaped his lips he felt Hinata's lips press against his. Hinata was as surprised as him. The kiss was broken and Naruto peers past Hinata to see Hana grinning.<br>"Success!" Hana then stops, seeing her dad's annoyed face. She ran for it. Hinata, all the while blushing at the kiss. Naruto was about to chase after Hana but knew her well enough that she'd go to bed properly. Then, as if nothing had happened Hinata kisses Naruto. Naruto is shocked at first but is quick to enjoy it.

The two kiss throughout the night, Naruto holding Hinata close to keep her warm.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter 3 **  
><strong>I made it EXTRAAA long because i've been so slack lately.<strong>  
><strong>I'll try and pick up the pace. <strong>  
><strong>And! Don't forget to:<strong>  
><strong>Please R&amp;R! <strong>


	11. Chapter 11 Good Morning Training Pt1

** Gozaimasu! (Training Time!)**

Hinata's eyes peeked open after her sleep was disrupted by a stray ray of sunlight. She blinked a few times and looked around the room. Everything was tidy. However it wasn't the Hyuuga room that she was accustomed to. Her head bobs up and down. She wriggles off the warm, moving pillow she had slept on. Looking at her 'pillow' she realises it's not a pillow but a man's chest. Her brain kicks in and reminds her of the previous night's events, finishing it off with a nice, sharp throbbing pain to her head. She instinctively puts her hand on her head to feel a small lump where she had hit it on the pantry shelves. Then as if out of nowhere a small, annoying beeping sound interrupts her memories of her and Naruto kissing. The blonde man in the bed stirs and Hinata squeaks, back to her nervous self.

Naruto reaches past Hinata to the alarm clock radio on the bedside table. Naruto grumbles back to sleep, only to be awoken again by a singing voice on the radio. The song is a Japanese song that's very repetitive singing of "Cherry, cherry, cherry- Bon! Bon!" Would have anyone up in 2 minutes. Half dressed, Naruto rolls over in his bed to face the Hyuuga. Hinata's face a bright pink, she stares at him. Even his messed hair and drowsy expression couldn't shake the fact that he still looked utterly handsome. Naruto, barely awake, smiled dumbly at the girl and got out of bed. Grabbing the nearest shirt he slipped it on, as he did; Hinata view of Naruto's chest now obscured, she regained some of her senses, only to quickly lose them as Naruto went to change his hakama (The bottom half of a traditional male garment). Hinata turned around, just in time to miss seeing Naruto's drawers. Naruto looked up at her. He'd forgotten she was even there. Being half awake still he mumbled an apology and quickly slid on a pair of black denim jeans. Hinata, still in her kimono from last night, nodded taking her leave.

"Ah, Hinata!" Hinata spun around on her feet as she reached the door and looked back to see Naruto with a somewhat bewildered look on his face.

"Did you want to borrow some of my clothes?" He asked, referring to her wrinkled kimono. Hinata, blushing; nodded and walked back over to Naruto.

As the two sat and Naruto held things up for Hinata to try on, Hana found herself unable to move in her bed. She was too overwhelmed with joy that her mother and father were in the same room together. She remembered how hard it was to fall asleep last night. The anticipation of today keeping her awake. She wondered continuously the night before what they would do together. Then, like a dark cloud covering the brightest sun she remembered Naruto's deal to her grandfather. Hiashi Hyuuga was the most unpleasant man she had ever laid eyes on. She had never known the man before, but this- This, she was certain of. He had such a cold glare towards her parents. He didn't even acknowledge her. The dark storm grew darker and sprouted thunder with lightning. She let her mind trail off on the 'what if's' if Naruto couldn't win against the cold Hyuuga. However, snapping from her thought's as a yell was heard from Naruto's bedroom.

"AH Hinata?" Naruto said, looking at a passed out Hinata that lay in his arms. Hana rushed in screeching in to see a panicked Naruto, a Limp Hinata and a pile of Naruto's clothes. On top of which was a pair of his boxers. Beside which, lay a small, inconspicuous box. Seeing Hana, Naruto panicked. Dropping Hinata to the floor, he rushed Hana out of the room. Confused, Hana obeyed, though it involved Naruto having to push her out. Naruto quickly excused himself and fled back into the room.

Once back inside he looked to the pile of clothes, the boxers, the passed out Hinata and finally the small box. He glared at the latter and cursed it. Why pervy sage had ever left it in his will for him after he turned 18 was beyond him. He'd never used any before, so the packet was still unopened. He sighed a moment then stuffed the box and a few other clothes back into the closet all the while thinking "Hinata-chan probably thinks I'm a pervert now!~". Jamming the doors shut he turned to Hinata. After searching through his smaller clothes they had found some that would fit her for the day. Carefully he picked Hinata up and she stirred, blushing deep pink.

Looking her in the eyes, he gently tapped her forehead with his hand. "C'mon, we've got to go get something to eat before we train" Hinata nodded, blushing. After which, Naruto lead himself out so she could change into his more comfortable clothes. While Naruto lead Hana out to the kitchen where he began to make some food. This time it wasn't ramen, which was very surprising to Hinata, as she walked into the kitchen to find a small plate of curry and rice.

"Did you cook this?" Hinata asked, pointing to the yummy smelling food. Naruto nodded a smile spreading across his face.

"It's not as good as Hana's but I think I'm getting better.." Hana took a mouthful of the curry, a blank expression on her face. She chewed, swallowed then stared at Naruto.

"You're right…" Naruto watched her expressionless face daring to hope that she would accept his attempt at cooking.

"It's not as good as mine." Hana smirked, smugly as she sat down at the table, taking a plate of her own. Naruto took his plate and began to eat with the others. Hinata sighed a little. She knew Hana to be a little controlling when it came to her food. Whenever she would take Hana out for food she would always say that it was not as good as Hinata's. She quickly came to noticed Hana's bias towards particular food tastes.

Naruto sat, sulking while he ate. She was right though, and they all knew it.

Once their meals were finished, they all got dressed properly into attire that would be more appropriate for sparring. Hana, wearing her regular ninja gear with her pale orange hoodie with white sleeves and white furry hood lining, black three-quarter pants and basic blue ninja shoes. Hinata dressed in an old white shirt from Naruto's closet, her ninja pants, gear and Jounin jacket over the top. Naruto wore his consistently orange attire with a Hokage logo embroidered on the back of his jacket. Grinning the family set off towards the training ground.

Landing safely on the tree branch, she awaited her anticipated attacker. Her breaths, shallow but hard. She could sense his chakra nearby. With a few whips of her hands she un sealed her kekkeigenkai with a single word.

"Byakugan!"

Already laboured she noted the setting sun, then, resumed her scan of the forest. Releasing the jutsu, she jumped, landing firmly on the ground. She knew her chakra was almost completely spent so, she signalled to the other two to halt training for an hour or so to have lunch and catch her breath. Taking out her lunch she begins to set up. Nothing like a family picnic.

As the sun visibly began to set the three trained long into the hours of the day and night, finally stopping at 8pm for a late dinner at Ichiraku's. Naruto was thrilled to get to eat out, however secretly wouldn't have minded trying Hinata's cooking. He remembered as a kid she could always cook really well. He wondered while slurping up noodles, how much better she had gotten over their time apart?...

Naruto then found himself wondering off onto a tangent. How much had she grown? He already knew she had become stronger over the years. Still, he wanted to know more. He wanted to know her, personally. Hinata continuously blushed, as Naruto would drift off, staring at her. Hana just laughed at them.

On their return home,

none of them sensed the lone ninja hidden amongst the dark shadows of the night that followed their every move, waiting, biding their time until they would strike. By the time they would notice, it would already be too late.


	12. Chapter 12 Trainings Peak! Training Pt2

**Ch12. Training's peak! Training Pt.2**

Naruto woke to the comforting smell of lavender. It was surprising to him how sweet and comfortable it was. The light cascading from the cracks in the curtains beamed across his deep red cotton bedcovers. Yawning and stretching his arms above his head he opened his eyes in time to see Hana scampering across the hallway's floorboards to come to a screeching halt at his bedroom door. Her face was beaming a brightly lit smile.

"Mum's cooking breakfast"

Naruto blushed, still not used to Hinata, shy, quiet Hinata; being called a mother. Naruto fumbled a response of "I'll be down soon" and then waved his hand to Hana. She promptly turned, closing the door to his room so that he could get dressed.

In front of the stove, Hinata glared at the pot. Dammit. Watching it boil the noodles for Naruto's ramen was taking too long. It was rare for Hinata to be so grouchy in the morning but she wanted to hurry. She wanted to be spending her time with Naruto and Hana, not cooking.

Hana came zooming in, Naruto only moments behind her. Hinata turned from the pot to see Naruto wearing a somewhat energetic face and Hana grinning like no tomorrow. At the thought of tomorrow, Hinata felt a small sharp pain in her chest. She clenched her teeth and squeezed her eyelids shut in a painful grin. Obliviously, Naruto overlooked her faintly masked pain. Hana noticed.

"What's in the pot?" Naruto said, peeking over Hinata's shoulder at the pot of noodles.

"N-Naruto…" Hinata squeaked. Embarrassedly she placed the lid back over the pot, the lid fogging over too quickly for Naruto to see. This piqued Naruto's interest further.

"What is it?" He sniffed.

"Is it..." His eyes snapping open widely.

"D…-Dad!" Hana huffed. She scowled to her father then smiled lightly to her mother. Hinata returned the smile. Naruto recoiled from the pot and withdrew from the kitchen altogether to sit at the dining table.

"I-it's a surprise." Hinata blushed lightly checking the noodles. They were finally done.

Bored, Hana joined Naruto at the table. Naruto found himself staring at the bamboo placemat, blankly thinking of his empty stomach. He looked up to see Hana. Her little blonde pigtail's tied evenly on each side of her head, he remembered whenever he tried to do her hair she would complain that they weren't straight. He knew she was right. He could tell how much of a difference having Hinata in her life had changed her, even though it had only been such a short time. His thoughts drifted on how much more lively his life was now that Hana was around.

Before Hana had introduced herself into his life, Naruto found no greater pleasure that keeping his schedule. As a Hokage, he was surprisingly organised. He would use clones to go over papers so that should anything require his attention the clone could simply disperse and he would gain knowledge through information collection. He had mastered this habit in his first week when he realised how daunting all the paperwork really was.

It was those times he felt a pang in his chest over the loss of Tsunade.

He would always miss the old lady. Despite her tantrums Naruto knew she was a deeply caring and motherly person. He remembered as a kid he was always trying to show her his strength. Always trying to impress her in some way by taking on bigger missions than he knew he was capable of doing. He would shout and carry on about things he really knew nothing about. Then, as a teenager he had grown a little more wise. When Naruto joined forces with Kurama to defeat Obito and end his plans, he knew Tsunade was in trouble then. He felt, somewhere in his heart that he knew she would not live long afterwards. Even so, her death may have been preventable…

The smell of beef ramen wafts through the dining room, effectively bringing Naruto out of his stupor. Hinata carefully enters with two enormous bowls in her hands. Naruto looks down to see Hana with hers already in front of her. Hinata sets down a bowl in front of Naruto and one on her own placemat. Together they sit for a moment in silence. Naruto can tell from Hana's face that she was excited to be having Hinata's cooking once again. Naruto smiled and the two girls did the same. The three of them hiding a small fear for the deciding battle tomorrow.

In unison, everyone began to eat.

"Itadakiasu!"

When the three of them reached the training grounds they found themselves greeted by the two other members of the original team 7. Naruto came running up to meet them.

"Sasuke! Sakura!" The pair turned to see their ever-so energetic friend charging straight for them. Hinata and Hana followed behind him at a slower walking pace.

"Oh, Naruto, what are you doing here?" The pink haired kunoichi looked a little surprised to see him. Naruto just grinned.

"I'm just about to resume yesterday's training."

"Naruto." Sasuke looked to his old rival and brotherly companion. Though not related by blood, the two considered each other family.

"We heard about the fight… About Hiashi" Sakura looked conflicted over being angry with Hiashi or worried for Naruto, Hinata and Hana's wellbeing. Sasuke nodded.

"We've decided to teach you some things that may help you. Though I hope you don't have to use them." Hinata and Hana now stood beside Naruto.

"What will you teach him?" Hana looked up into Sasuke's onyx black eyes.

"Not just him, Hana, we hope to teach you and your mother something too." Sakura smiled, squatting down to Hana's height. Hinata smiled.

"I'm fine..T-thankyou" Hinata blushed light pink.

"Hinata, know that we are not doing this lightly." Sasuke gave Hinata a look that made her understand. Sasuke needed both her and Hana to be absent for Naruto's training to be effective. Hinata nodded, and Hana frowned but followed her mother's suit and nodded too.

"Then… I guess we'll see each other later tonight?.." Naruto smiled softly. He hoped the training would not be too tasking.

"Yeah.." Hinata smiled, taking Hana's small hand in hers.

Taking their separate ways Naruto and Sasuke leave the training grounds to find a more suitable training area, while Hinata, Sakura and Hana are left at the training ground gates.

Once the guys leave Sakura turns to Hana.

"Now, Hana. About your mother's family… They have what's called a kekkei genkai." Hana looks at Sakura in the eyes. She had already known this.

"Yes, and it's called Byakugan. I know this." Hana snickers, smugly. Sakura leans down to look her dead in the eye.

"Then, do you know how it's activated?"

"Naruto" Sasuke looked his friend in the eyes. The dimly lit room was cool, dank even. Naruto recalled old maps on old rundown hideouts built underground during the warring states. He didn't think any were still around. Sasuke had already explained that they would need to train privately to ascertain his range in using the jutsu.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke readied his bloodline limit, the mengekyo sharingan. Naruto threw some of the specialised kunai's throughout the room. He nodded.

"Time to practice my old man's technique!" Sasuke smiled at him.

"Alright then."

"Show me how fast the thunder lightning god technique really is!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this has taken so long for me to get out. I've been hounded by year 12 work and have had no time to really work on it. **  
><strong>Hope you enjoyed the developments! Please R&amp;R, and try to not flame! :)<strong>  
><strong>Thanks for Reading!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13 Training Results! Battle Pt1

**Ch13. The results of training- Let the battle begin!**

As the sun shone ever-brightly above the cloudless sky, Konoha's air was impressively tense despite the warm, inviting day that presented itself. After a full night of training, Sasuke squinted against the glare, as he emerged from an old tunnel built into a mountain-side. The rocks had grown warm from the sun and surprised Naruto at the touch of one on the back of his legs. He winced a little. He looked to his raven haired friend. Even he looked a little worn out. Which was saying something. He knew Sasuke enough that he would not look tired until he was to the point of collapsing. Naruto then noticed the small amount of sweat patches, then comparing them to his own. Even after all that time his friend still came out looking less distressed than he did. 'Uchiha bastard' He thought, smirking.  
>"What is it dobe? Did dehydration finally get to your head?" Sasuke mocked. Naruto shook it off.<br>"Nah.. It's just funny." He smirked, which left Sasuke to sense the weight of his words.  
>"Depending on the outcome of my next fight, I could either rule one of the most oldest clans of Konohagakure, or end up inadvertently killing Hinata, sentencing Hana to a cruel life of stale Hyuuga customs as well as losing my only source of being able to set anything right."<br>"You've got it rough, no doubt about that.." Sasuke looked to the sky as his friend let out a whimpering laugh.  
>He knew Naruto wanted to cry.<br>He wouldn't blame him.  
>It was a great weight to have the lives of the people you love, on your shoulders. <p>

* * *

><p>The sun shone directly above Konoha, the sky now a vibrant blue hue, without a single cloud to disturb it. The Hokage Mountain monument stood proudly, with all six faces of the past and present Hokage's adorning it. The air had gradually grown tense over the last few hours. The day after the sakura festival word had spread of Naruto and Hiashi's wager. All of Konoha grew anxious over the impending fate of their respected Rokudaime Hokage. No one was more anxious than the two kunoichi it concerned.<p>

Hana slumped against the thick trunk of an old oak tree. Training ground seven was a large area to focus on. She was surprised to know that her mother could scan areas like this so easily.  
>"I'm amazed at the progress you've made." Sakura commented, looking to an oak tree opposite to Hana. The trunk of which had taken a beating. Hinata landed gracefully on the grass in the clearing. Turning to the two she smiled kindly, small beads of sweat fell down her face.<br>"I believe that's enough training for today." Sakura nodded and gathered the obento's from her backpack. She had to clear the ground from some of the kunai that littered the area. Hinata had been throwing kunai towards Hana, from far away to increase her flexibility, viewing range and accuracy. Hinata hated to realise it, but she did not go as easy on Hana as she had intended to. It surprised and worried Hinata as to how far Hana had been pushing herself. Sakura handed Hinata and Hana their respective obento's and they each cleared a spot on the grass to sit and enjoy their meals.

As Hana ate the onigiri and other snacks, she looked to the clear blue, cloudless sky and wished she could see her father's battle, or at least be able to see him, even if it meant it would be her last. 

* * *

><p>As the dust cleared on the small Cliffside at where they had last confronted each other, a tall man stood proudly. His long dark was a tradition amongst all members of his clan. Today he stood as the leader, that would fight against the recklessness of Naruto Uzumaki. The man that had besmirched his clans name when he defiled his oldest daughter out of wedlock. What infuriated Hiashi the most was that Naruto had left the village without even a word to his daughter. Naruto had just abandoned his unborn daughter. Hiashi may have been traditional and stuck in his ways but he was never a coward. What Naruto had done to his daughter was an act of complete cowardice, and even though he had only found out about the incident recently, he knew he had to do something. He had to save his grandchild from the disobedience and recklessness that Naruto would incite.<p>

He opened his cold grey eyes and looked to the horizon. It didn't seem like a day that was meant for bloodshed. Yet, even so, he knew that on this crystal-clear blue day, the sky would soon fade to a bloody red.

The bushes and trees from the nearby forest area rustled and Hiashi stayed still. He knew it could only be one person.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Just barely out of the forest Naruto stood on the edges of the clearing. His Hokage robes had been exchanged for a more flexible outfit. A pair of orange pants made from light materials, and a black shirt that hugged some of his muscular frame. A grin with matching, piercing blue eyes.

"I've like you said, Uzumaki Naruto" Hiashi stated. He didn't even turn around. With his Byakugan already activated, he had no need. Insulted at the disrespect, Naruto let out a low growl.  
>"Let's just get this started"<p>

In a brief moment of silence the clashing of two kunais took place. Neither saw blood. Neither needed to. Hiashi had already made his first move. Gripping his thigh Naruto felt a loss of power in his left leg. He tried to send chakra down to it, but he knew it was hopeless. Hiashi had already blocked off all the channels of chakra flow. What scared Naruto was that it was all done in an instant. As Naruto looked to the older man he could have sworn he'd seen a brief glimmer of murderous intent. Adjusting his position, he brushed it off. Hiashi just waited for him to make his next move. His next mistake.

Naruto conversed with Kurama briefly.  
>'Kurama, I'll need your help again'<br>'Look, kid, I'm busy.'  
>'…You're SLEEPING!' Anger filled Naruto.<br>'Are you sure you will even need my help?' Naruto thought a moment.  
>Kurama had a point. He might not require the assistance of the fox chakra, but the circumstances that he was in now… He had to be able to not just think fast, but move fast too.<br>'I can't do that jutsu on my own yet. You know how dangerous it can be. You were training there with me. If I use it and can't control it, if I mess up, I won't just lose the fight, Kurama.'  
>The beast nodded slightly.<br>'I'll lend you some assistance then.' Naruto grinned.  
>'Thanks Kurama!' Kurama just glared at the kid. He looked like an excited puppy to him.<br>'Don't thank me just yet, kid'

Hiashi noticed the change in Naruto, just a second after he had closed his eyes another chakra emerged from his chakra pool. It cloaked him, turning his aura a brilliant yellow. Hiashi had to stop him.  
>Lunging forward Hiashi targets Naruto's legs.<p>

Naruto's cloak is too late to protect him from Hiashi's blow.

In a thud, Naruto falls to the grass. His and Kurama's chakra cloak dissipated. Naruto could feel it. A burning sensation of ice cold. Hiashi's blows were not just to stop the flow of chakra this time. They were intended to stop him from running away. To stop him from dodging any of his blows. It also stopped Kurama and him from being able to synchronise. Naruto's eye's widened as he felt his hopelessness of himself. He leaned up from his kneeling position on the ground. Looking the cold eyed Hyuuga in the eyes. He despised Hiashi. It sickened him to think he would let clan honour become more valuable than people's freedom and happiness.

It was as he looked down that he froze. In the distance, just behind Hiashi's figure, stood a frightened, crying girl.

"Hana."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm terribly sorry this took so long to get out!  
>I have trouble writing action scene's so this probablly isn't <strong>  
><strong>very good, but it's my first action scene so please understand.<strong>

**Also, I know these chapter's aren't very long compare to what **  
><strong>you're all probably used to. I have tried to make them a little <strong>  
><strong>longer but with school work riding up my butt lately(oh, and <strong>  
><strong>then there's exams coming up!) So, unfortunately I haven't <strong>  
><strong>been able to type as much as I would like to.<strong>

**In any case! I wonder what's going to happen now that **  
><strong>Naruto can't use his legs? And what's Hana doing at the fight?<strong>  
><strong>Why's she immediately crying? <strong>

**Find out next chapter! :P**

**Till then, R&R!**

**~Usagi.**

**P.s In case you haven't figured it out, like everyone else-  
>I don't own Naruto, and sadly probably never will. *Sighs*<strong>


	14. Chapter 14 Orange Flash! Battle Pt2

**Ch14. The thunder god lightning technique! (The battle Pt.2)**

In a moment of distraction Hiashi turns to look at the child himself. He was too immersed, too focused on Naruto's chakra that he had failed to notice the bigger picture. Hana stood at the edge of the forest, tears streaking her face, her eyebrows knitted together. She let out a heart-wrenching throb. It stopped both Hiashi and Naruto in their tracks.

Hiashi stood just out of reach of Naruto's range. He knew, before Hiashi snapped back to reality. Before he had a chance to react, he had to strike.  
>It was real now, more so than it had been before. Now, Naruto realised if he didn't act, something very well could happen to Hana. He knew it would not take long for Hiashi to strike.<br>Immediately he ruled out a shadow clone. It would draw too much attention. With things as they were- he had to decide. With his options limited he knew only one thing could help him in this situation.

Closing his eyes he conjured his remaining Chakra. With a flick of his fingers to form the single hand sign, he tore through time. At first it sent a burning yet tingly sensation. Then for a moment it was like static all throughout his body. It was as if time slowed and space had opened for him, but the longer the distance and longer he stayed like this the quicker it zapped his chakra reserves. This was fine. He knew where he was going and it wasn't far. It was rematerializing that he was concerned about.

As he kneeled he knew only of one thing he had to do. Only one place he had to go. The kunai he'd thrown were never intended to hit Hiashi, rather, he wanted them dispersed. He recalled the closest kunai to Hana, and focused on it.

Rematerializing was where a lot of the jutsu was considered difficult. Not only did you have to want and need to be there. You had to want it, to need it with your whole being. Naruto wanted and needed to save Hana- to save his daughter, from Hiashi's reach. A tingling sensation filled his head. It buzzed in his ears and sent half formed shivers through him. It felt slow, although he knew this to be an effect from the time manipulation side of the jutsu. A wave of buzzing numbly spread through his body, until it finally reached his toes. With a final zap he knew- It worked.

Before he could land on the ground with his full weight he felt the muscles in his legs give way. Naruto collapsed to the ground again, then moved into a kneeling position. Looking up from the ground, sweat from Naruto's forehead dripped down past his eye. His eye's piercing the white Hyuuga's. Hiashi could feel the threatening atmosphere coming from Naruto. He hated to admit it but for a moment he was fearful of Naruto's fiery azure blue gaze. He could even feel a deep warning from his instincts. They yelled to him.  
>'He's not the same!'<br>'He'll protect her!'  
>'He'll protect her at any cost!'<br>'He's protecting her from you!'  
>Then, finally, his instincts knew it before he could even wrap his head around the thought.<br>'He will kill you if you continue, because to him- you are a threat to her'  
>'He WILL kill you'<p>

Weak at the knees he knew he would be defeated. Despite not being able to move his legs, he knew he was outmatched. Gravely outmatched.  
>"… I understand now." Naruto's gaze was unmoving.<br>"I will go, Naruto Uzumaki. It is my defeat." The cold Hyuuga felt older. With age came the right of passage. He realised now, the Hokage was strong, and earned his title with hard work and determination.

Solemnly, Hiashi Hyuuga lowered his head and bowed to the man- Naruto Uzumaki.

The small action surprised Naruto. As the Hyuuga walked away, he was stopped. He turns to see a small hand clutching at his robe. Hana's hand latching to the sleeve of both men's clothes. Hana stood in the gap between the two, her arms stretched to reach the two, her tears falling down her face. She could no longer hide her streams of tears with her arms. Both men looked between each other, to Hana.

Through sobs and tears she mumbled out a single, short sentence.

"They… took her..." Naruto and Hiashi's eye's both widened. How had they not noticed?  
>Hana sobbed and let go of their sleeves to cover her face again. She sobbed for a few moments into her sleeves before Naruto pulled her into a hug. He crooned to her.<br>"It will be okay, Hana." He closed his eyes, hoping it was the truth.  
>"She's strong." Hiashi said. It was cold on the surface, but Naruto could tell there was some tenderness behind his words. He had to wonder.<br>'Perhaps the old man isn't as cold-hearted as he'd like us all to think'  
>With this thought a small smile found its way onto Naruto's lips, and as it did, so did tears.<p>

"Will you help me?" He asked, almost to no one in question. Hiashi nodded.  
>"Yes, since I do feel somewhat responsible." Hiashi looked to Naruto's legs. He knew that Naruto wouldn't be able to move for another few hours.<br>"Hana. Will you explain to us what happened?" The small girl nodded quietly, her sobs ceasing momentarily she began to tell them everything that happened.

* * *

><p>Hinata smiled to Hana as they ate a small picnic prepared by the two of them. Together they traveled just outside of the village gates to a small spring Hinata once loved as a teen. She visited it often to practice when she was supposed to be taking a day off from training. She never listened, even though she probably should have, she always asked herself what Naruto would be doing. Hinata knew Naruto would always be training if he weren't eating at Ichiraku or on a mission.<p>

Hinata marvelled at Hana. She looked so much like Naruto, with only small differences. Hana had her nose, chin and eye shape. Everything else emanated Naruto. Hinata found it hard to believe that she had been able to hide Hana as well as she had. What surprised her most was that still; no one had found her secluded hide away. As a teen she came to the springs for an escape. In her teen years, as she found herself staying there longer and more frequently she found it appropriate to build a small living space. The month before she had left the village she almost contemplated destroying it so that she could never return to the village. She'd intended to stay in the village hidden in the mist. But, sometimes life just doesn't work out the way you thought it would. On her return to the village she had Hana stay in the small living space, which she extended to make roomier for Hana to live in properly. Meanwhile she took up an apartment in the village and covered it with seals she had practiced that would hide an area's contents from Byakugan users. Ever since then they've lived between the two places. Hana would often travel through the village as a cat, until she could practice enough to move onto other animals and forms. Now that Naruto knew, that her father knew, everything was different. The weight of her secrets was lifted only to be placed on Naruto's shoulders.

Before she realised it she was crying. It was in her teary weakness she didn't notice the genjutsu that was cast on her.

All Hana could do was stare at her mother's blank stare as she walked off to the forest. In a trance like daze, smiling, she stumbled off towards a patch of darkness. A figure emerged from some trees, taking her hand. Hana witnessed her mother walk to the forest edge, only to disappear with a stranger.

Sitting there, Hana recognised genjutsu; however she was unable to release it. It was one of a few things she had trouble with. All she could do was watch silently as her mother was taken from her.

* * *

><p>Listening to her story, Naruto could feel Hana calm down as she told them everything. Hiashi sat by Naruto and Hana, his head lowered to focus.<br>"Did you get a look at the ninja?" Hiashi consoled, his voice soft, kind almost.  
>"Not really…" Naruto and Hiashi felt her sadness grow only to be quietened as Hana fell asleep in Naruto's arms. Hiashi looked up to the two. A pang of jealousy mixed with regrets stung Hiashi.<br>"You are.. A better father than I was." He bowed his head slightly. Naruto smiled softly.  
>"Well, you did pretty well. Thanks to your strict training Hinata is strong now. I think that somewhere in her heart she will still forgive you" Hiashi felt something cold on his cheek.<br>'Thank goodness' were the words left unspoken as the head of the Hyuuga clan let out a lifetime of fears. Naruto patted the man on the back, and waited for him to calm down.

"We'll need more help. We can't track her the way we are now." Naruto stated, Hiashi just nodded. Naruto was right. He looked to the horizon.  
>"If you wait here I'll see who I can gather" Naruto nodded, then handed him some kunai's.<br>"Place these at the gates, get everyone to meet there. When it's placed, I'll know" Hiashi almost smirked.  
>"Don't expect me to take long, boy." And with that Hiashi dispersed leaving Naruto to the task of waiting as the connection to Kurama re-established itself.<br>'I see you've made a friend in my absence… ' Kurama smirked to the blond.  
>'We'll see after we rescue Hinata. Until then I'll need some help with these wounds.'<br>'Already on it' Kurama smiled. Naruto then felt the Kunai activate. He smiled to the nine-tailed fox.  
>'Then, let's go Kurama' The fox smiled.<br>'Save that girl- Orange flash'

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Don't Own Naruto :)**

**Sorry for the lack of actual fighting, **  
><strong>but Hiashi and Naruto are just so <strong>  
><strong>fast that fighting uselessly becomes <strong>  
><strong>irrelevant, right?<strong>

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this **  
><strong>chapter!<strong>

**Like always: Please R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15 No matter where you are

**Ch15. No matter where you are… (Hinata's rescue Pt.1)**

* * *

><p>As every available ninja gathered at the main gate of Konoha, whispers filled the ears of villagers. Concern waved through the air. Hiashi's movement and the lack of Naruto's presence had everyone worried of his safety. They all wondered where he was, what had happened to him. Even doubt of his survival against Hiashi began to surface. No one knew what was going on, and with no sign of Hinata or Hana, the villagers looked grim.<p>

The sea of villagers and ninja parted to make way for the Hyuuga head. What had everyone so anxious was the look Hiashi had on his face. Hiashi had only ordered for everyone to meet at the main gate. He didn't mention why, as he told people to tell as many people as they could. The word spread quickly- followed by rumours. Naruto's elongated absence even had almost all the ninjas and villagers worried. As the hopelessness Hiashi felt lingered, his hope in Naruto formed.

In one swift movement the Hyuuga swung the specialised kunai straight up. It made a 'Thunk!' sound at the top of the gate's arch, penetrating the wood and activating the jutsu placed on it. The villagers and ninjas alike stared at the kunai. Hiashi's abruptly violent movement intensified everyone's nerves. The seal on the kunai crackled with chakra and a flash appeared, momentarily blinding those that stared too closely. Appearing from the flash was their Hokage, wrapped in Kurama's form. Landing at the gate entrance stood Naruto. His body had completely healed. The black lines on the chakra cloak, bold and flaring. As he stood, looking over as everyone that had gathered he felt as ninjas and villagers breathed a collective sigh of relief. Naruto's expression was dead serious.  
>"I have done like you instructed, Hokage-sama" Hiashi tipped his head. His action resting everyone's nerves.<br>"Thank-you, Hiashi." Naruto acknowledged the man and looked up to the crowd.  
>"Everyone! Thank-you for coming on such short notice. I am sure many of you are busy with duties or other missions, however…" A pang hit Naruto's heart. He didn't want to admit he had let her get hurt.<br>"A... A valuable ninja of the village has been kidnapped. I fear that this could lead to great danger for the village."  
>"Who was kidnapped?.." Asked a villager, concern on her face.<p>

Naruto looked solemnly as he recalled the times he had let Hinata down. She had always protected him. How much difficulties she had faced. He wished he could have helped her more. He remembered how she was kidnapped as a child because of her much sought out Byakugan eyes. For all he knew, she had been kidnapped for the very same reason. A part of him hoped that was the reason. The only other alternative was that she was taken to hurt him. The best way to hurt someone is to endanger someone they care about.

"Hinata Hyuuga." Naruto's heart ached at the thought it was his fault.  
>"She was taken… And now I need your help to find her." Naruto clenched his hand into a fist.<br>"So… Please… Everyone!" Naruto's fist shook as he clenched his fingers tighter.  
>"…Help me." His voice shook and wavered. He hadn't even noticed the tears that fell.<br>For a brief moment Hiashi understood why Hinata loved him. His unrestrained kindness and will to never give up, to save his loved ones at the cost of his life was relentless. And in that moment, Hiashi felt how hurt Naruto was. That someone so strong was begging for help. It moved Hiashi in a way that he had never realised.

It began as one cheer.  
>"Of course we'll help!"<br>From there it grew, until not one person amongst the crowd was felt not cheering to help.  
>A smile grew on Naruto's face as he felt the cheering of the crowd give him strength. He grinned with tears still falling, not from fear or guilt, but happiness that so many encouraged him. It warmed his heart.<p>

* * *

><p>With teams of five ninja's, small platoons made with one tracking ninja, a tactician, a medic and two ninjas that specialise in attack. The medic among the ninja's carried one of Naruto's kunai. Should they run into trouble or find Hinata, the medic was to activate the kunai by jamming it against a tree. Naruto would arrive within a few seconds of activation.<p>

A total of 14 teams were sent out, Naruto included. Some ninja's had insisted on him staying back to wait, but Naruto being Naruto would not sit back and wait while the other ninja's were out looking for Hinata. Naruto had made his own team, consisting of Sakura for medical support, Sasuke that had insisted on joining and Kiba, whom despite Naruto still holding a grudge, knew was the best tracker.

As they travelled Naruto wondered that if someone where stupid enough to capture someone from the hidden leaf village, let alone a ninja of a prestigious clan, they must be smart enough to realise it's a stupid idea unless you have traps and diversions set in place. At which, Naruto unsurprisingly found he was right. The kidnappers trail was spread out and branched off in different directions. Only three teams had needed help. Once he appeared the teams were rushed off. At the sites Naruto found accomplices of the kidnapper that, once threatened; were cowardly and gave up the minimal information they knew.

* * *

><p>As Naruto pinned a ninja by his throat to the trunk of a tree, he snarled. The ninja's forehead sweated underneath his mask, obscuring most of his face. He felt the malice that Naruto emanated and it scared him. Just the look in his eyes seemed unstable.<br>"Where is she?" His voice gruff and barely restrained. He wanted desperately to kill the rogue but was only restrained by the fact that the rogue could give him intelligence on where Hinata had been taken.  
>"I-I don't know.." The rogue wince as Naruto's grip grew tighter. He was choking him.<br>"What do you mean you don't KNOW?!" Naruto snarled and loosened his grip on the man's throat a little. Enough so that he could speak. The rogue dared not to struggle. The rogue's eyes form tears.  
>"Who took her?!" Naruto still had more questions he wanted answered. The man just looked down.<br>"I… don't know that either" The man's tears fell down his face.  
>"Tch!" Naruto growled. It had been almost 6 hours and so far the search was turning up naught. Until now.<br>"Why? Why was she taken?" A part of Naruto didn't want to hear the reason but he knew he had to know. He had to find out if her life was in any danger or not.  
>"She's a Hyuuga… The leader… wants the Byakugan" Naruto's blue eyes glared at the man to tell if he was lying. He told the truth.<br>"Are there others like you?" Naruto's grip loosened on the man's throat as he let out a small gasp of air. His eye's blazing. The man took some pity on him. He knew that the Hokage would not have involved himself on something that was clan business unless…  
>"Yes… just follow the road up to Fukurō Yama. Once you reach the fork in the road go straight, into the forest. He should be about 24m's in. He'll know more than I do" Naruto looked to the right where Fukurō Yama stood. Naruto released his grip on the man. Once released, he found his ill to stand had left him, and fell to the floor. He understood now, if only a little; why Naruto had involved himself. Because as he sat there he reflected on his own life and regretted how foolishly he had forsaken his own life. Before Naruto left the man spoke up.<br>"I'm sorry…" Naruto turned to look at the man on the floor. He bowed in front of Naruto.  
>"…For taking her, and not being of much help. I am sorry." Naruto felt there was something more to the man's apology.<br>"Please, forgive me, Hokage-sama" Naruto's anger drained a little.  
>"What is your name?" The man lifted his head.<br>"Shiroseki Ryunen, I used to be a librarian at my old village but when the library was burnt to the ground they blamed me. I didn't want to leave the village… But I…" Before he could finish the rest of his story the sixth Hokage had already left in a flash. Naruto's clones had already gathered Hinata's location from the other ninja's confessions.

* * *

><p>In a cold and almost dank, barely lit room Hinata sat bound to a table. She felt the cool of metal against her back. The air was thick with medical equipment and disinfectants. Whispering could be heard from outside the room. She was knocked out for a while and had laid unconscious for what she could only guess to be around 3 hours. She had tried in vain to use her chakra to set herself free, but unlike Neji she was still yet to be able to release chakra from any point in her body. She tried releasing chakra from her palms and quickly realised it was futile. Her wrists, forearms, collarbone, torso, forehead and legs were all bound. Her hands were made to face outward so that should she use her chakra to try and escape it would only slice through air and miss the restraints. For the last 4 or so hours Hinata was forced to listen closely for any news. She recognised the voice of the leader as having a lighter voice. The others were more submissive. Barely able to tell what they said she listens for any news.<br>"…! …Report… Urgently… all posts… he's coming here." Hinata wondered but dismissed it.  
>'Naruto probably hasn't come to save me' Hinata thought.<br>"What are…? Hurry! Kill him, before he… Block all entrances!" The leader.  
>"…I'm sure it's…" 2nd in command.<br>"Pretty hard to miss… He's mad too…" The first person that reported in. Hinata wondered. 'perhaps..'  
>"Shit!" Leader yelled. Seemed furious.<br>"Just got word… wiped out stations 2 and… He's coming here!" The reporting minion announces.  
>"Get her moved" Leader. Not impressed at the situation.<br>"Che! She must be real special for the Hokage himself to come and rescue her…" 2nd in command opens the door to Hinata's room. Light floods the room, and blinds Hinata a moment. Baffled and blushing the 2nd in command restrains Hinata before hoisting her over his shoulder. Hinata seizes her chance to activate her Byakugan. Her reflexes kick into hyperdrive as she drives chakra stemming from her palms into the back of the second in command. In the same moment the man's body slumps to the floor, the leader bursts in followed by a smoke bomb explosion. Lunging towards Hinata the leader picks up Hinata's restrained body and is careful to restrain her arms and avoid her palms.  
>As Hinata struggles against the leader, amongst the clearing smoke appears a figure.<br>Hinata whispers, staring with tears in her eyes.  
>"Naruto-kun"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **  
><strong>I'm soo sorry it's been such a long time since i last updated,<strong>  
><strong>however I have some wonderful news!<strong>  
><strong>I NO LONGER HAVE SCHOOL! Which means~ <strong>  
><strong>More time to write fanfics! :D<strong>

**Yayyyyyzz! :3**

**Please, don't forget to R&R! 3**

**Sleepy~**


	16. Chapter 16 More than Anything!

**Ch16. "More than anything" (Hinata's Rescue Pt.2)**

_Last Time:_

_As Hinata struggles against the leader, amongst the clearing smoke appears a figure.  
>Hinata whispers, staring with tears in her eyes.<br>"Naruto-kun"_

* * *

><p>The leader, wearing a mask and black fully covering clothes, lets out a growl-like sound at Naruto's entrance. Black eyes stare back at Naruto through the mask. The leader hesitates a moment. It never occurred to them that the Hokage himself would come for the Hyuuga. Yet, here he stood, readied for a fight. And boy- did Naruto look pissed off.<p>

Lunging forward, Naruto forms Kurama's cloak into a claw that grips around the leaders head. As Naruto falls forward, following through; the leaders head is pinned against the far wall. Hinata dropped by the leader as a last moment ditch in an attempt to try and dodge Naruto's lunge. The leaders cloth mask is torn from the ferocity of the chakra cloak. Naruto felt rage almost encompass him. Naruto bared his teeth. He would rip the assailants throat out had Hinata not cried out.  
>"Wait!"<p>

Naruto stopped still in his tracks ad he turned to face Hinata. She was unharmed, only a little dusty from the ground as she rose. She walked over to the two, her Byakugan activated and blazing. Naruto backed up a few paces from the downed leader. Hinata leaned down to the leader. Her face staring straight into the black pit eyes of her captor.

"We could let her live" She stated coldly and in a voice that was so unlike her it send a chill down even Naruto's spine she finished.  
>"But only barely…"<br>"Her?..." Naruto asked. Hinata replied with a fluid motion, barely visible even to the trained eye, as she tore the damaged mask off the woman the others had called 'the leader'. For a moment this stunned Naruto a little. The woman's red hair was short at the back, like Hinata's when she was young, but had much longer bangs at the front, and a short side fringe.  
>"What is your name?" Hinata stared straight into the woman's eyes, causing her to gulp with some fear. Naruto still wanted to take revenge, but held back for Hinata's sake.<br>"I'm Taphii." She said her voice slightly shaken and confused.  
>"I'm a descendant from the Uzumaki clan, too." She added, daring to steer her gaze away from Hinata's she looked to Naruto, hoping to find reason, forgiveness maybe even understanding. She found none of these in him, as his gaze was entirely fixed on Hinata. In turn, Hinata's gaze still fixed on Taphii. Slowly, hesitantly; Hinata began to deactivate her Byakugan before turning to Naruto. Satisfied the woman didn't lie, Hinata walked back to be beside Naruto.<br>Naruto, however; was unsatisfied.  
>Taphii smirked.<br>With Naruto's back to the door and Hinata's Byakugan deactivated, neither of them noticed one of Taphii's minions send three kunai's flying through the open door.  
>Hinata dodged one with her quick reaction time, but only just managed to make it miss her chest. It still left a deep wound to her left side. Naruto was not as lucky. While the chakra cloak had protected him to some extent, one of the kunai had managed to penetrate the back of his thigh, damaging vital leg muscles. The other kunai pierced his shoulder, damaging surrounding tissue and if the chakra cloak had not set the kunai off course it could very well have gotten his heart.<br>Naruto's body responded by coughing blood. Taphii stood as Naruto slowly began to slump. Hinata's Byakugan re-activated as she assessed the damage. Taphii's chakra gathered as she performed the summoning technique. As the smoke cleared, a large double-headed, winged lion roared, Hinata had no time to deal with the summoned beast, as she noticed the wound from the kunai that had pierced Naruto's shoulder had reached his lung. It was filling with blood fast, and even though she knew she had to stop Taphii from escaping, she had to tend to Naruto's wounds before he bled out too much.

It is as she reaches down to assist Naruto that she is surprised when Naruto's backpack transforms in a puff of smoke. Hinata readies herself for an attack only to be caught off guard as a small figure leaps towards the winged, two-headed lion. Hinata stares a moment, before terrorizing realization sets in.  
>"Hana! What are you doing?!" Hinata screams. Hana had activated her bloodline limit as she deactivated the transformation. She turns to face her mother, before grinning.<br>"Leave this beast to me!" In that moment Hinata felt Hana's words echo Naruto's promises. It frightened her that she had never noticed how strong her daughter had become. Hinata nodded, tears building in her eyes. For the moment she would need to trust in Hana's ability, just long enough for her to save Naruto.  
>"Don't you dare die, young lady!" A tear fell down Hinata's cheek. Quickly she turned, focusing as much of her chakra to heal Naruto's wounds as she could. She wasn't as good as Sakura was at healing, but she could still stop the bleeding at least until reinforcement arrived.<p>

Hana stares, the veins around her blue eyes surfacing. Her bloodline does not go unnoticed to Taphii and her minion beside her. Hana readies herself, moving into the 8 trigrams, 64 palms strike stance. She'd still not yet perfected it but could reach between 50 to 60 on average after her training with Hinata and Sakura. Taphii smirks and nods to her minion to go after her. She wanted to test Hana's ability.

As the minion grew closer, Hana pictured the target range, the centre being the ying and yang of the circle where she stood prepared. The moment Taphii's minion crossed the line he was in reach of Hana's attack.

With chakra gathered at her fingertips, Hana thrust forward, sending her chakra flying from her fingertips to pierce through the minion's chakra points. She began to count.  
>"6" The minion was stunned by her speed.<br>"14" She hit the more vital points of the minions limbs.  
>"26" Finishing a lot of points on the man's limbs he began to fall backwards from the combined impacts.<br>"32" It started to get a little more difficult for Hana now, but still remained manageable.  
>"46" Now it grew hard as she had to rotate her body more to reach points that were closer together with each pivot.<br>"54" By now many of the main chakra lines had been halted, severing their connection with his limbs. It became even more of a challenge as each strike required more chakra to send deeper through the man's body.  
>"59" Hana was nearing her limit by now, but she pushed. If she couldn't reach 64 she knew she would not be able to take him down. She needed the final blow to the heart.<br>"60" Each hit was beginning to tax on her. It's one thing to send chakra a short distance, but to send it penetrating through a fully grown man's torso and to send it strong enough to sever his chakra's connection was another thing entirely.  
>"61" She was close to cutting off his heart now."<br>"62" Hana was pushing herself, beads of sweat formed on her forehead. As worn as she was the man was going to be defeated. That was her resolve. Though he looked damaged and surprised still, she had to continue, to finish the stance, otherwise she may damage herself in the process.  
>"63" No stopping now. If she did, she may just end up sending the 64th blow backwards to herself. It would do her well to finish him. Just one more blow to go.<br>"Eight Trigrams! 64 Palms! The 64th strike!" She yelled, sending a final burst of her chakra through the man's chest, straight to his heart.

As Hana finished the final strike, she pulled back into a standing position. Gripping her lung she was exhausted, and it showed on her face. She was drained of energy, but even so, she grinned and the minion she'd sent flying was now lying still, unconscious on the floor in front of her. She'd done it. She'd reached the 64th strike when it counted.

As the dust cleared, Hinata looked up from Naruto to see Hana stood, panting while gripping her left lung with her right hand. During Hana's performance Hinata had managed to stop Naruto's bleeding and patch up a bit of the wound. Naruto sat stunned, staring at Hana. But it was only moments after she'd finished that she slumped to the floor. Hana knew she was too weak to fight again. She had used too much chakra in the last blow, and was now depleted, too weak to even stand. Taphii smirked as she climbed onto the summoned beast. She would definitely remember Hana's ability, no doubt about that. However, her smile did not last long as she had to dodge a kunai that aimed for her head. Her dodge missed the kunai but not the chakra blade encasing its edges that slashed at her cheek. She frowned as reinforcements arrived.

First on the scene was Shikamaru and Neji, Sakura followed close behind. Shikamaru took in the scene, Hinata was left to look after a wounded Naruto, and Hana sat in front of an unconscious ninja, while a woman sat atop a large summoned beast. Neji had used his Byakugan to locate the three of them, and through his bloodline limit he witnessed Hana's performance of the gentle fist techniques on the minion ninja. Sakura arrived moments after Neji and Shikamaru and made a bee line for Naruto, Hinata, being relieved of looking after Naruto, joined Shikamaru and Neji by Hana's side. As Hinata joined them, Shikamaru and Neji could then turn their attention to the big problem at hand- The woman that was sat on top of a beast. Immediately, Shikamaru sends a shadow out to perform the shadow binding technique.  
>Only he is too late.<br>Taphii is already in the air, flying over him.  
>Past him.<br>Out the door.  
>"I'll see you again soon, kiddo." She says before she disappears into the sky.<br>Shikamaru had underestimated the beats speed.  
>Neji could do nothing to help other than watch over everyone, and scan the area for any remaining enemies. To which, there were none. It seemed in Naruto's frantic search for the leader and Hinata's location lead him to destroy most of their hideout. Neji realized that to get on Naruto's bad side would be a foolish decision on anyone's part. He wondered momentarily why his uncle had been so foolish to threaten him in the first place, but that idea was dismissed quickly.<p>

"I'm sorry.." Shikamaru says solemnly.  
>"She got away" Hinata held Hana in her arms as she fell asleep. Naruto, still being healed by Sakura, had been observing the two girls. A small smile ran across his face. He hadn't really noticed the others until Shikamaru had spoken. His smile faded and his face grew sorrowful. Neji spoke up.<br>"We will get her, do not worry." He reassured them. Turning to face Naruto, he continued.  
>"In any case, we should really be focusing on the matter at hand."<br>Shikamaru nods in agreement. Everyone looks to Naruto and Sakura.  
>"I've done what I can for now but he really needs to be taken to the hospital for further examination" Sakura says in a professional manner. She'd been trying to keep her cool ever since she heard it was Hinata that was kidnapped, and Naruto that had lead the rescue operation. She never expected to find Naruto in such a condition. The kunai that had hit his leg had sliced through a main artery in his thigh and had bled a lot. That combined with the kunai that hit his lung she was surprised he had not passed out from blood loss or suffocation. Hinata's emergency first aid had kept the bleeding at bay but it did not stop the bleeding completely. She would still have to run tests too, to check for any poisons, though he was in the clear for the time being.<br>"Naruto?" Sakura said.  
>"Yeah?" Naruto said through a weary voice.<br>"Can you do that jutsu from before?"  
>"The Thunder god lightning technique?"<br>"I think so. Where am I going?"  
>"Konoha hospital. Can you do it?"<br>"It's possible, but do they have the kunai in place?"  
>"Yes, they placed it in a room ready for you to use if needed. Just like you requested, just in case." Sakura smiled softly then followed Naruto's gaze to Hana and Hinata.<br>"They go first." He gestured to Hana and Hinata. Sakura was about to protest before she realised the look on Naruto's face. She smiled softly, sighed and said.  
>"I guess I can't say no to that. But you need to go straight after them." Naruto nods. He is weary from blood loss, but reaches into his jacket pocket and takes out two seals, handing them to Sakura he says.<br>"Give one to each of them." Sakura does as asked, and Naruto begins the jutsu. As the two are being transported off, Naruto smiles.  
>"Before you go.." Neji says. Naruto looks to Neji.<br>"Can you answer me something?" Naruto nods.  
>"Do you… Do you love them?" Naruto just smiles.<br>"More than anything." Before he too, disappears in front of them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
>Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!<strong>  
><strong>I make it extra long to make up for <strong>  
><strong>not updating recently...<strong>  
><strong>Comment your thoughts- <strong>  
><strong>I love to hear them!<strong>  
><strong>Please no flaming!<strong>  
><strong>Please don't forget to R&amp;R!<strong>

**~Usagi**


	17. Chapter 17 Recovery

**A/N:  
>Sorry if the last chapter had lamely written action..<br>I'm not much of an action writer ~(=A =~)  
>I'll try and work on that…<strong>

**Anyways, now onto the main event!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17- Recovery<strong>

* * *

><p>Walking through the halls where a thick smell of chemicals, disinfectants and medicines is always present, Sakura checks the clipboard in her hands. She clicks her tongue and then sighs. As expected her roster left her to deal with the hospitals renowned worst patient.<p>

"Naruto!" She yells, slamming open the private room door. Half out the window, in a hospital gown, with a shocked expression, stood Naruto. Fearfully, sweat ran down his face at the scene.  
>"How many times have I told you to stop trying to sneak out already?!" Naruto recognized this to be one of Sakura's many dangerous rhetorical questions.<br>Sakura let out a frustrated sigh.  
>"Geez…" She looked to him.<br>"You've only spent a night in the hospital and you're ready to leave, huh?" Naruto nodded slightly.  
>"Well… I heal quicker than normal people, since I have Kurama's chakra." Naruto reminded her.<br>"While that is true… You should at least consider the hospital staff, that still has to analyse test results." She looked him in the eyes. Naruto stood to attention.  
>"We need to finish observation, and getting your test results. So, until then; you're staying put!" Sakura ordered.<br>"But.. I promised Hana and Hinata that I would be released in time to go to Ichiraku's for dinner with them…" Sakura just glared at him. Naruto knew Sakura had a weakness when it came to Hana, and what he'd said was true.  
>"Well… I'll see what I can do about hurrying the results." Sakura turned to the door.<br>"But I'm not making any promises, Naruto!" She finishes, before closing the door.

* * *

><p>In the sun filled courtyard by blooming yellow daisies, to the side of a dirt path, on a stone bench sat Hinata Hyuga. However now that she was free of the clan to do as she wished, she found herself only wanting to do one thing. To be happy with Naruto and Hana, and to live peacefully. She knew it would not come true, nor would it be perfect but she now could almost see it. Her dream from so long ago was appearing on the horizon, like a brilliant sunrise.<p>

It surprised Hinata to know that she was not alone in the courtyard. As he rounded the tree, looking impatient and inflexible, a simple sound could easily sum up his expression.  
>"Che." Not one for talking or many words at all she found Sasuke's presence not uncomfortable or intimidating. As he took a seat beside her, he looked to the sky, letting out a sigh. Basking in the sun he closes his eyes.<br>"Still not giving Sakura a break yet?" Hinata asks, smiling kindly. Sasuke opens an eye to look at her, then promptly closes it again.  
>"Yeah. It seems Naruto's being a bother to the hospital again." Hinata let out a small giggle at the thought.<br>"Yeah, that sounds like him..."  
>"Che, that idiot'll probably end up having to stay even longer at this rate…" Hinata wondered a little if Sasuke had referred to Sakura or Naruto.<br>"Sasuke, I've been meaning to ask…" Sasuke opened an eye again, looking to Hinata with mild curiosity.  
>"Hm?"<br>"Well… About why you returned… What made to decide to come back?"  
>Sasuke looked to the sky.<br>"I could ask you the same thing, Miss Hyuga." Hinata felt a stab of guilt.  
>"I'll answer it anyway. Naruto had… Itatchi's blessing." Sasuke felt Hinata's curiosity, so he continued.<br>"Well… When I faced off with Naruto, I found out He'd spoken with Itatchi. He said to me, that, even if Itatchi loved me, he asked me if I thought he would really be okay with destroying what he fought so hard to protect." Hinata notices Sasuke's eyes grow heavy with the words that went unsaid.

"So… What made you leave here, Hinata?" Sasuke had been slightly curious about this for a while now.  
>"Well, I guess what started it was… well, you could say I had been having a bad week…" Sasuke sat up and looked at her properly in the eyes.<br>"My father and I had been fighting. Verbally, not sparring, though we did spar that day." Hinata looked to Sasuke, whom for all his inexpressive personality was listening with intent and curiosity.  
>"He'd been pressuring me about being weak. That…"<p>

* * *

><p>"As a member of the Hyuga main household you should at least be able to reach a hundred strikes in the gentle fist style!" Hiashi glared at his daughter. The family's failure. Hinata however would not stand for this. Ever since the war, Naruto had given her, and everyone strength.<p>

"But, Father that's impossible for me at this rate-"  
>"I don't want to hear it!"<br>"You'll have until your next mission to master it" And with that Hiashi stormed out of the room. Hinata had already felt strained from practice and knew herself that it would prove fruitless to continue in her state, especially when lingering rage still clouded her thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Our fights continued like this for around five days…" Hinata summarized. Sasuke's look of curiosity remained.<p>

"But, you've still not told me-"  
>"I felt alone." Sasuke felt a small twinge. He knew that feeling of loneliness.<br>"Afterwards I went to a small bar. I wore a disguise so that no one could recognize me when I ordered drinks. I was a bit surprised when Naruto came in, already drunk. I was already quite tipsy at this point…" Hinata blushed and let talk of the bar drift to silence.  
>"The next morning I woke up with the worst hangover. It was my first time drinking so much. Iv'e only ever had small amounts or tasted samples…" She continued.<p>

* * *

><p>Getting out of the bed had been hard. Hinata's body refused as her head pounded, she thought it might split in half if the bird outside the window didn't stop squawking. She felt a wave of nausea hit her at she stood. The blood in her veins pumped with a feverish rush, as the head went straight to her head. Blood rung in her ears and blinded the edges of her vision. She was going to be sick.<br>In a mad dash to the bathroom, she knew she was not in her home and the realization of waking up somewhere else, somewhere unfamiliar, only caused to make her feel worse.  
>As she shook grasping the bowl of the toilet so hard her fingertips and knuckles were white, she looked down at herself.<br>The underwear she'd worn to bed were ruined from puke.  
>Disgusted, she had to peel them off and get in the shower.<p>

Upon finishing her shower she reemerged from the bathroom to get dressed. A small part of her was nervous, as she suspected someone to have been in the bed. Attempting to think of her surroundings that she'd woken up in she could only think of the feeling of nausea, everything else was swallowed up by the feverish hangover and frightful awakening she'd had. It came as a small surprise to her that the bed she'd woken up in was empty. Very messy, but empty none the less.

* * *

><p>"...A week later Naruto had left the village to travel. I heard Iruka and Kakashi gave him an intervention."<br>"Yeah, I heard of that. They wanted me to join them but I told them I was busy..." Sasuke said flatly. He understood a little more now but her story was still not yet over.  
>"Since then i'd sworn off alcohol. It was two weeks after that..."<p>

* * *

><p>"You say you're late?" Shizune repeated.<br>"Yes, it's already been around 5 days and I'm getting concerned... What if..." Hinata felt panic set in.  
>How could she explain this?<br>She had a sickening feeling welling in the pit of her stomach that the only night she could possibly have fallen pregnant was...  
>She dare not finish the thought.<br>"I'm sure it's nothing, Hinata but i'll run some tests for you if you're really so concerned." Shizune smiled reassuringly.  
>Afterall to shizune, someone like Hinata falling pregnant at such a young age under such difficult circumstances would be unthinkable.<br>It should be impossible, shouldn't it?  
>Then why... Why did Shizune feel such pity and fear for Hinata at this moment?...<p>

The pressure Hinata felt when the results came to her was...  
>Well, only if you have experienced it, would you know.<br>Her head swam with doubt, disbelief, anger, happiness, fear, confusion and innumerable possibilities of the future.  
>Doubt that the results were accurate.<br>At first she felt despair, followed by denial.  
>That was the disbelief.<br>Anger at herself for not knowing who the father was.  
>Anger at the father for not staying or explaining himself, or even just to be there.<br>Conflicting the anger, happiness entered her as the thought of a life being inside of her.  
>Fear, so much fear.<br>How could she raise a child on her own?  
>How would her father react?<br>How would she explain this to her father?  
>Her friends?<br>To Naruto?...  
>To the father of the child?<br>Who even was the child's father?  
>Was it just some random man?<br>Was he old?  
>Young?<br>Did she know him at all?  
>Was he a good man?<br>How would he react after hearing the news?  
>Would he stay with her?<br>Would he leave her?  
>Questions like these and many more constantly flew through her head,<br>encircling,  
>repeating.<p>

It was torture.  
>Slow, inevitable torture.<p>

The increasing pressure from her father to practice, that she refused didn't completely go unnoticed.  
>Hiashi demanded she tell him what was wrong with her.<br>She could never bring herself to say anything.  
>After a few weeks, she investigated where she remembered waking up.<br>A small hotel, a few block from the bar. With some intimidation the office lady couldn't refuse Hinata's request to see the records of previous guests. She checked the date of that fateful day she went to a bar.  
>There were four listings matching that date.<p>

Just one caught her eye.  
>One that stood out from the rest.<br>It rattled her, shook her.  
>Because she remembered him writing it.<br>It was a hazy memory.  
>But it was there.<br>That was how she knew.  
>That was the moment she felt alone.<br>Truly alone.  
>And the only man she knew her father would truly disapprove of.<br>The one man that would gloatingly sign,  
>"The next Hokage!"<br>was Naruto Uzumaki.  
>However, he'd already left the village. Leaving Hinata alone. No one to support her. She dreaded to think of what her friends would think of her. What her teammates would think. Her family, friends, everything. It would all be lost. And what of the child? The questions in her head reappeared. Only one thing was certain. She felt alone. This was something that she had to do, though and it was in that moment that she decided if she was going to raise a child she would first seek out Naruto. If that failed she would only be able to settle into the nearest village until the child's birth. After that, everything would still be so unknown to her. She was on pins and needles as the headed back to her household. In an unbreakable stupor that not even Hiashi's berating could deter, she wandered through to her room and cried for hours. A week later she sought help from Shizune. She'd promised to keep quiet about everything until Hinata was ready to announce it. What worried Shizune was that Hinata might never tell anyone. As she signed the temporary re-location to the village hidden in the mist, she feared for the girl's health. She requested Hinata send updates on her status. The relocation was only meant to last a year at the most, but was extended by Shizune on Hinata's request on a yearly basis, until four years had passed and Shizune request Hinata return home.<br>It was difficult for Shizune to reason with the Hyuga's but after a long debate and negotiation, Hiashi agreed to let Hinata live separately from the household. Of course, she would remain under the surveillance of two of the Hyuga's side branch members. Shizune had a condition to add, too. That a seal on the house also be placed. One that would prevent Hyuga eye's from peering inside. Reluctantly Hiashi agreed to the last term and Hinata and Hana's relocation to Konoha came into practice. To sneak Hana in Hinata had to teach her at a young age to access her chakra, and to use it to transform. Though a transformation into a mouse was difficult to Hana she was able to do it just long enough for Hinata to rush Hana stored away in her hood, straight to her new house.

* * *

><p>"And that's... everything that happened." Hinata breathed. It was relieving to know Sasuke wold not be the type to talk about this to others. He was reliable as Naruto's best friend. Hinata would trust that and believe Sasuke to understand why she had told him.<br>"Thankyou." Was all Sasuke said, as an unusually soft expression crossed his face. It surprised Hinata, but made her content that he had listened to her whole story. She returned his smile.

"Sasuke!" A cheerful shout from the hospital rang across the courtyard as Sakura waved her hand through the air.  
>Sasuke stood and smiled back. It was a small smile. Different from the friendly smile he'd given Hinata. Hinata recognized that type of smile as the one you save only for the one you love. Hinata couldn't help but giggle to herself. As she watched Sasuke walk over to Sakura, and Sakura immediately going in for a death-gripping hug, Hinata wondered how Naruto was handling being stuck in the hospital again.<p>

Sasuke and Sakura waved Hinata goodbye, and left the hospital grounds. Hinata sat in the late afternoon sun watching the sky.  
>'Today is a day for recovery...'<p>

Hana arrives at the hospitals after a few minutes. Together, Hinata and Hana sign the release papers for Naruto. Ten minutes later Naruto's walking down the hospital hall in a new change of clothes to greet them.  
>"Looks like i'll be in your care, Hinata." He grinned sheepishly.<br>"I could say the same for you, Naruto-kun" It took Naruto a moment to realize what she meant.  
>"R-right!..." He said as he blushed, Hinata also blushing lightly.<br>"So, we gonna get ramen or what?" Hana cheered. Smiling, Naruto gave a nod and took Hana's hand on his left, Hinata's hand in his right and together, as a family they left the hospital for the infamous Ichiraku ramen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**  
><strong>OMG! It's finally done &amp; up!<strong>  
><strong>Okay this chapter is meant to show a bit of Naruto's recovery <strong>  
><strong>but mostly how Hinata dealt with becoming a mother at such a young age. <strong>  
><strong>And essentially show the recovery she's made since then. <strong>  
><strong>From how far she fell, how trapped and alone she felt to the contrast of how she is now.<strong>  
><strong>Anddd a small bit of 'fluffy'? NaruHina in the end. Some SasuSaku, too.<strong>  
><strong>Overall, I hope this chapter answers any questions you may have had about Hinata's circumstances. <strong>

**If i've missed anything, PM me!**  
><strong>And if you liked this please, don't forget to Review!<strong>

**~Usagi! xoxo**

**P.S, I was unfortunately able to visit the hospital recently.  
>My sister had a minor car accident and got rear-ended.<br>She's okay, but her car isn't.  
>THIS IS WHY I REFUSE TO DRIVE!<br>Joking, but still... :/**


	18. Chapter 18 Merry Christmas!

**Naruto - The Next Generation. (Special Chapter)  
><strong>

**Chapter 18 - Merry Christmas!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Many months passed with ease.<p>

For Hinata, things could not have been better.

The Hyuuga clan was enforced to abolish the tradition of the clans curse mark on branch members. Neji, and branch members alike were now treated more equally. Though it was still obvious some lingering doubts came from the older members of the main ranch family. Hanabi was declared the heir, although Hiashi promised to take Neji into consideration. Since Neji's display in the chuunin exams when he was younger, Hiashi had always known Neji to be a true Hyuuga heir and genius. His opinion of Neji helped convince the elders of the clan to be more lenient towards Neji's actions. Neji's exceptional past having proven his genius with the Byakugan even gave him some leeway with the elder more stubborn clan members.

Naruto then let Hiashi take over mostly. Naruto still required time to deal with his duties as hokage. Hiashi left Neji to be in charge of passing all important matters to Naruto. For this Naruto was grateful. Since his fight with the Hyuuga head Naruto noticed a change in the mans stubborn old heart. He was still a stubborn old man, but he was softer now. More aware, perhaps; that the time for the next generation and even his succession was approaching.

The Hyuuga members originally dispatched to oversee Hinata's house had been reassigned the night of the cherry blossom festival.

Hinata felt finally, as though she were free from the association of being a 'hyuuga heiress' a 'main family member' and especially she was free of the endless glare of hatred that came from the branch members when they would near spit the words "Hinata-sama". To Hinata though, the most joyous thing was that she could now live.

Live in her own way, following her own path.

By Naruto's side, and Hana in toe.

* * *

><p>Hana looked out over the view of the training grounds, as the view of the sunrise lit a brilliant yellow glow over the tops of the trees.<br>The wind was gentle as it brushed past her, rustling her hair.

This was going to be a big week.

She could feel it.

* * *

><p>Naruto stared intensely.<p>

He had to admit- He had no idea what he was doing.

He sighed and switched his view to the next option.

"Need help, Naruto?" Panicked, Naruto spun on his heels, his cheeks filling with a blush not going unnoticed.

"I-ino, I had no idea you were working today..." It was true, if he'd remembered Ino's family owned the flower shop, he probably would have double checked her activity status. Ino just sighed at his idiocy, but the surprise on his face made her snicker.  
>"And what brings you here?..." Naruto just blushed and turned back, to face his initial dilema.<br>That didn't stop Ino from peering over his shoulder.  
>"You're not seriously considering getting Hinata yellow daffodil flowers, are you?" Ino scoffed. Naruto's heart sank a little.<br>"What's wrong with yellow?..." Ino sighed.  
>"You really don't know anything about the delicate language of flowers, huh?" She paused, his bewildered and embarrassed face amused her. Like a cat playing with a mouse.<br>"Don't tell me... This is the first time you've bought flowers?..." His blush deepened as he turned away. A bad attempt at trying to hide his nervousness.  
>Ino sighed.<br>"Do you even know what her favourite flower is?..." She paused waiting for an answer. none came, just a shake of Naruto's head.  
>"Idiot! How can you expect to buy flowers she'll like if you don't know what her favourites are?!" Ino's temper rised. Flowers were her thing. Naruto's idiocy, though innocent, was beginning to frustrate her. Naruto lowered his head like a misbehaving child."Can you help me?" Ino stared at him. In a small pleading bow he looked pathetic. And yet, she could help but pity him a little.<br>"Alright well, do you know her favourite colour? We can at least start with that..." Naruto shook his head. A vein cracked in Ino's head. She understood why Sakura always hit him for being an idiot.  
>"Well... She's got pale lavender eyes so maybe stick to purple, pink and white as base colours." Ino rummaged through the stock of flowers. She plucked small handfuls of queen Annes lace, used for complimenting the larger, more colourful, Lavender coloured irises and azaleas, a pale pink with yellow centre.<br>"There! This should make a nice bouquet." Ino then arranged the flowers and wrapped them in a deep purple, a yellow ribbon tying them all together. Naruto watched Ino in her element. It was then Naruto realised something was different about her.

"Ino... Are you in a rush?" Naruto asked, catching her eye.  
>"What makes you ask?" Her cheeks flushing ever so lightly.<br>"You seem... In a hurry... Like you've got something important to do...?" Naruto watched her. He couldn't figure it out. Then again, reading emotions was never his strong point.  
>"And? what if I do? I have over clients, you know, Naruto..." She gestured to an old man looking through the bouquets.<br>"Alright, I get it, you don't want to say." He paused, then looked toward the door.  
>"But, you know... I've heard some rumours..." Ino glared up from the bouquet she'd fixed her attention to.<br>"What?"  
>"That you were seeing someone... On your team..." Ino's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates.<br>"Oh!" She was shocked.  
>"Here! take your bouquet and get out of here!" Ino thrust the gathered flowers towards him. Naruto took the flowers from her, and handed her the money for them.<br>"And don't you dare spread that rumour! It's not true!" But her hand covering her severely flushed face did little to hide the embarrassment she felt.  
>"Wouldn't dream of it! But you really should stop hiding it..."Naruto chuckled before closing the shops doors.<br>"For Chouji's sake..." She heard the finishing words as the door closed.  
>Racing outside she was going to clobber him for that!...<br>But the moment she swung the shop door open he was no longer there.

"Dammit!" ...  
>'I hate that he's right...' She thought before turning to head back into the store.<p>

* * *

><p>Hinata looked to the small bag she carried and grinned.<br>She hoped Naruto would like it.  
>True she had made countless ramen dinners for Naruto, Hana and herself. She'd practically moved into Naruto's small house with Hana. Naruto had made it clear she was welcome to stay as long as she wanted. He even offered for her to live there since they were both Hana's parents. Hinata hoped it was more than that. Hoped it wasn't the only reason she was allowed to stay by his side. She found moments when she wondered. If it had not been for Hana, would Hinata have ever had the courage to be with Naruto as she was now? Would he have treated her the same way he does now? But she had to push these foolish and gloomy 'what if's aside. Now was not the time for heavy thinking, as tonight would be a night of celebration.<br>Tonight was Christmas eve!

She took one last look into the bag.  
>Both Hana's and Naruto's present had been a bit difficult to obtain, but her work was not in vain.<br>Naruto's had been especially difficult to get. She would have retrieved it herself, but the journey and time it would involve would have Naruto poking around where she didn't want him.  
>Hana's was a mixed bag. She decided that Naruto and Hana could share their gifts...<br>But she doubted Hana would share hers. She loved ramen just as much as her father.

* * *

><p>Naruto was feeling terribly indecisive today. He had no idea how difficult this would be. He'd only realised yesterday what time of the year it was.<br>To think Christmas was arriving so soon!

Worst of all he had no idea what to get Hana. He and Hinata had discussed it, Hinata had opted for buying a subscription to regular ramen deliveries, to which Naruto only felt a little pang of jealousy at. He wondered what Hinata might get him... Before he realised it he was being stared at by other customers. The flushed colour of his face giving away his train of thought.

Picking Hinata's present had been difficult enough. He had to consider a lot of options...  
>He found himself looking to thoughts of his father and what he might have bought in his situation.<br>Then Naruto realised in what situation he would have to consider Hinata. It caused him to blush.  
>If he were to consider himself as either of his parents he would have to be more like his mother.<br>But this time had to be different. He would have to be gentlemanly.  
>He would have to plan this all perfectly...<p>

Granted, he still had no idea what he could get for his daughter.  
>He sighed in frustration as he looked to the gift wrapped box. Hinata's present had arrived just some hours ago. It was amazing really, how quickly and expertly it had been made. Then again, it did cost an awful lot, and his wallet was in a pinch. He sighed. He'd really gone all out this year, spending a lot of his savings on a present for them both to enjoy. Yeah, he'd really gone all out this year.<p>

Naruto tucked the small key, dangling round his neck; underneath his shirt.

* * *

><p>Hana had been energetic all day. She was too excited.<br>So many people had flooded the streets today, with almost all ninja's having a few days off from missions.  
>She'd saved her money from missions and been able to buy a small present for each of her parents.<br>For her mother, she'd bought a delicate lavender coloured hairslide with finely crafted porcelain lillies decorating the silverwork.  
>For her Father, Naruto; she'd had a tougher time choosing. Eventually though, she'd settled on a small necklace.<br>The type you can individualize and make yourself. It was simple and she'd gotten help from her sensei, Konohamaru.  
>A toad shaped pendant made of hand molded coloured clay hung from a rope-like stap.<br>It was long but could be shortened once put on.  
>She smiled, tucking it back in the box.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hana, are you home?" Hinata looked around and found Hana sat at the dining table, two small gift boxes by her side.<br>"Tadaima! (I'm home!)" Hinata smiled, bending down slightly, as Hana runs and encloses her in a tight hug.  
>"Okaeri! (Welcome home!)" Hana replied, wrapped in her mothers arms.<br>Hinata released Hana and looked around the room.  
>"Hana.. Where's your father?" She thought he would be home by now, surely doing Hokage paperwork could wait.<br>"He's been out ALL day!" She said snickering. Hana peered behind Hinata to see a flushed Naruto with his hand to his lips in a 'shhh' gesture. It's have been a funny idea if prankster Naruto had gotten around Hinata's defences. Sadly, with her almost 360 degree view and byakugan, his stealth skills were no match.  
>Hinata spun around and sweep-kicked Naruto to the floor.<br>His face, planting into the ground, legs sprouted in the air.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed. Shocked, she went to Naruto's side and helped him up.

Hana just laughed.  
>"Ouch, my stomach... It hurts! ba..hahaha" She laughed uncontrollably for a good few more seconds.<br>Until Naruto flicked her on the head.  
>"Ah! Okay, okay, I'll stop.." Suppressed giggles still escaping her.<br>"Geez... Hana it couldn't have been that funny?.." Naruto frowned, the pain in his leg and head rung through him still.  
>"Pfft..." Naruto looked to Hinata. Her hand covering her mouth in a desperate attempt to cover her laughing.<br>'Not you too Hinata..." Naruto, feeling dejected sulked in the corner till they stopped their laughing.

"You know.. For the hokage you're not very graceful..." Hana snickered.  
>"Oh? Well...I don't have to be!" Naruto childishly stuck out his tongue. Hinata just giggled lightly at them.<p>

"Okay, let's put our present under the tree before we have dinner." Hinata had ordered more expensive ingredients for tonight's dinner.

* * *

><p>"Dinner should be ready soon." Hinata called down the hall to the bathroom. Naruto had gotten into the bath after Hana had finished with it.<p>

Hana, now dressed in pajamas's came screeching down the hall. A large grin on her face.  
>"Can I taste it?" She asked, her eyes full of curiosity. Hinata giggled.<br>"No, you'll have to wait until it's ready... Plus, it'll be too hot and you'll burn your tongue!" Hinata said, trying to discourage Hana.  
>"So? ...I'll just blow cool air on it. It'll be fine then!" Hinata sighed."But it's not finished!" Hinata reminded her.<br>"That's okay, I'll be your taste tester!"  
>"But what if it tastes really gross and I haven't put in a special ingredient to make it perfect yet?!"<br>"I'm sure it'll taste great. Whatever you cook, it will always taste delicious because you put a lot of love into it." Naruto turned the corner to the dining room kitchen, a towel covering his drying hair. He grinned softly to Hinata. Hinata felt her cheeks grow hotter, as she turned back to the pot of ramen.  
>"Yay! You're out! Now dinner can start!" Hana cheered. She seemed more excited for food than for anything else.<br>"Haha, I am pretty hungry..." Naruto, too Hinata supposed was excited for food.

* * *

><p>After they'd finished their dinner, Hana spent most of the time excitedly jumping up and down asking Naruto and Hinata what was inside the small gift wrapped presents. Naruto and Hinata denied her that information.<p>

"It'll ruin the surprise for tomorrow." Hinata explained as Hana pouted to them.  
>"Hey, it's getting pretty late..." Naruto said, noticing the clock. 9pm was well past her bedtime.<br>Hana pouted.  
>"...I'll be good" Hinata leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.<br>"You already are, but unless you don't want Santa to come, you'd better get to bed." Hinata smiled.  
>"Besides, when you go to sleep, time flies by. It'll be morning before you know it!" Naruto grinned and plucked her up from the ground.<br>Together they headed into Hana's room and tucked her in, Naruto and Hinata taking turns in kissing her forehead. Before they left, Naruto remembered his dilema earlier that day.

"Say, Hana is there anything you'd want for Christmas?" Hana looked to the doorway that lit her parents backs, lighting her room.  
>"There is..." Hinata stopped to listen in.<br>"Well?" Naruto was eager to know.  
>"You'd think it's silly..." Hana looked away.<br>"What makes you say that?" Hinata smiled softly, reassuringly.  
>"Because I don't think Santa could bring it to me..."<br>"...What do you mean?" Hinata's eyes widened a little. She was curious, though.  
>"A little brother..." Hana couldn't see it but both Naruto and Hinata's face lit up like red Christmas lights.<br>"Or! A little sister... I'm not really bothered either way..." She smiled looking to the side. Even at six she knew it was a big ask of them.  
>"I just want a younger sibling. One that I can teach cool stuff to, and the will look up to me. Maybe even get stronger than me!" Hana grinned sheepishly.<br>"That is..." Naruto tried to say something.  
>"That sort of thing..." Hinata tried again<br>"Like I thought.. It's impossible afterall..." She turned on her side. A saddened expression on her face.

Naruto and Hinata both felt a stabbing to their hearts at Hana's dejected reaction.  
>"Well..." Naruto said, reentering the room to sit by Hana's side. He would explain this as best he could.<br>"Those sorts of things take time..." He turned to Hinata now, who had moved beside him.  
>"What were saying is... It's not a guarantee either way, but maybe if you just give us time to think about it... " Hinata looked to Naruto, then back to Hana. Hana had turned back around, her parents faces lit by the soft light from the hall by the open doorway.<br>"Just give us some time, first Hana. Can you do that?" Hana nodded softly and yawned. She was tired now.  
>"Goodnight, Usagi." They both whispered as they gently shut the door.<p>

* * *

><p>After gifts are placed under the tree, Naruto keeps his separately.<br>In the loungeroom, seated beside each other on the couch, Naruto turned to Hinata."Hinata..." She looked up, into his cerulean blue eyes.  
>"Yes, Naruto, what is it?" Naruto swallowed hard. He felt his palms grow sweaty.<br>"About... what Hana said..." He looked away from her pale lavender eyes.  
>The blush on his face deepening.<br>"...oh!" Hinata gasped. She blushed a deep red and averted her gaze. Though she'd grown more confident around Naruto over time, she still found moments of weakness when she'd revert back to her shy habits.  
>Naruto looked up to the clock. 12:02. Though it had been relatively silent after putting Hana to bed, he found it wasn't awkward with Hinata. It felt natural. Like he didn't have to say anything because he didn't need to.<br>"Merry Christmas, Hinata" Hinata looked back to Naruto's eyes.  
>The next sentence needed no words.<br>As Naruto's lips crashed into hers she felt every ounce of love contained in his kiss.  
>'I love you.'<br>Her return of his kiss left no doubt to her.  
>'I love you too'<br>Breaking apart Naruto stood and reached behind the couch. From there he picked up the bouquet of flowers and a small purple velvet box.  
>"Hinata..." He said softly. A look of complete love, tender and pure filled his features.<br>He handed her the bouquet of flowers. He'd originally considered getting her red roses for this occasion, but then reconsidered when Ino showed up. It didn't matter. Not now. Because he'd finally say the words he been dying to since he realized his feeling for her. He _loves_ her. Not because of her looks, or that she is Hana's mother. Not her heritage or her bloodline. Not for her wealth or her social status.  
>He loves her for being <em>her.<em>  
>Swallowing hard, his palms were <em>so clammy.<em>  
>"Hinata..." He restated.<br>"You know, I love you... so much." Hinata's eyes widened.  
>Naruto lowered one of his legs to the floor.<br>"So... Even though I'm an idiot... Would you let me.." His throat grew dry.  
>The words he wanted to say so badly were now aching to come out.<br>Hinata's eyes welled up as Naruto opened to reveal the contents of the small velvet box.  
>"Will you be my wife, Hinata?" Hinata's eyes spilled over.<br>Naruto felt like he was suffocating in the moment of silence it took for her to answer.  
>Hinata's voice had left her. In this moment when she needed it to reply, all she could do was nod.<br>Then it came, tears flowing, her voice breaking with joy and happiness.  
>"Yes. Yes! Of course!" Hinata leaped into his arms. In a burst of relief adrenaline rushed through Naruto. He'd had some irrational fear she would reject him. He knew it was irrational when she'd kissed him back. but he couldn't help himself.<p>

"Oh, one last thing..." Naruto said, a grin on his face. Hinata cocked her head to the side.  
>"Check the ribbon.." He said, gesturing to the bouquet. Hinata looked to the ribbon on the bouquet and gasped. Hanging on the ribbon was a small golden key.<br>"W-what?.." Hinata started at it, unsure if she knew what it was for...  
>"I'll show you the new house tomorrow" Naruto grinned.<br>Hinata's eyes went wide as she slid the key off the ribbon. Naruto reached for the necklace he'd worn.  
>Hinata hadn't noticed it but knew him to not wear any necklaces since the one Tsunade had given him had broken.<br>"H-h-h-h...House?!" Hinata squeaked. Naruto grinned at her.  
>"It'll be for all of us. Hana, you and me. I figure this small place was getting too crowded, and besides. This way, we can have as big a family as we want, without having to worry over space in the house." He chuckled sheepishly, a red blush covering his cheeks. Hinata was... surprised? no, shocked? no, not that... She was elated. A little scared, sure new things were always scary but even so, it wasn't a bad scared. It was a fear she'd wake up and it would be a dream. She had to be sure it wasn't. To put her fears at rest.<br>Hinata leaned up and kissed Naruto.  
>"Merry Christmas, Naruto!" She smiled softly.<br>They spent that night together, utterly in love.

* * *

><p><strong>Note from the Author:<strong>  
><strong>DONE!<strong>  
><strong>I <strong>_MAY_** write another chapter on this,  
>but will likely just <span>make a sequel<span>.**  
><strong>I still have places I want to take this storyline.<strong>  
><strong>If I get enough love <span>(Review, guys!)<span>  
>then I'll make a chapter of the wedding.<strong>  
><strong>Long chapter, since <em>If I don't do a wedding chapter next, <em>**  
><em><strong>I'll be finishing on this chapter here.<strong>_  
><strong>Please R&amp;R, I really love seeing what you guys think. <strong>  
><strong>Please don't be too crucial, <strong>  
><strong>I realize there are some errors with the ages. <strong>  
><strong>It's been a bother but I can't edit the chapters. <strong>  
><strong>I may get around to it- but probably not ;**  
><strong>Anyways, I really hope you've like this chapter.<strong>

**I was soo nervous writing Naruto's propsal. **  
><strong>I hope it wasn't too shabby.<strong>  
><strong>Inspired by how my brother proposed to his fiance.<strong>  
><strong>Flowers, and a ring, in the loungeroom - <strong>  
><strong>though, the detail were a little different.<strong>

**Please R&R And I'll get to writing a **  
><strong>ULTRA FLUFFY NaruHina wedding for ya!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19 Little Wonders

**Little Wonders**

* * *

><p>Hana gazed in awe and wonder at the present covered floor before she dashed back down the hallway.<p>

"It's Christmas!" She cheered. Hinata and Naruto were woken abruptly by a bouncing, giggling Hana.  
>"Hey! It is too!..." Naruto grinned, he still felt a little tired from staying up later than usual.<br>"Has Santa been?" Hinata, rubbing her eyes, asked Hana. The girl's face glowed in delight.  
>Her vigorous nod and grinning were all the words she needed.<br>Naruto smiled.  
>"Probably gave her coal..." Naruto snickered cheekily, in a whisper to Hinata, too loud to be a real whisper.<br>"He did not!" Hana pouted, crossly. Naruto grinned sheepishly.  
>"Oh? Prove it?" He challenged, provoking Hana's determination.<br>Taking the challenge, Hana pulled on Naruto's arm in attempt to get him out of bed.  
>He smiled to Hinata and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before following Hana's arm pulling to the lounge room.<br>Hinata followed behind, not once taking her eyes off the delicate ring around her finger. Set in silver, a flower made of lilac tinted gems with a thin band that wrapped perfectly fitting her finger. A small inscription inside the band read "I'll be by your side, forever". A warm flush spread across her face as she recalled Naruto's proposal.  
>The warm, buzzing happiness from last night still ringing in her mind.<p>

* * *

><p>Presents covered the seats, and pooled around the couch, smaller presents laid underneath the canopy of the tree.<br>Hana let out a giggle of childish glee. Naruto stood by the open doorway, Hinata joining him, leaning against his chest. A warmth filling the room.  
>"Can..." Hana looked around at all the presents, secretly taking stock of all the large ones that had her name written on them.<br>"Can we open them?..." Hana turned to Hinata and Naruto. Hinata smiling. Naruto chuckled.  
>"I think Santa would be disappointed after going through all that trouble for us to not open them."<br>Hinata nodded, both her and Naruto joining Hana on the floor, and the present opening began.  
>Hana slowly finished unwrapping all of Santa's presents, until only personal presents were left.<br>Hana was adamant about giving Naruto his present first. Naruto slowly peeled back the wrapper on a small box. A square wooden box, about the width of a shuriken, handmade with wood glue and had evident markers that Hana had made her gift entirely by hand.  
>"Open it!" She gleamed, excited to see his reaction.<br>Naruto slid the lid off, to reveal a pendant necklace. On a rope strap hung a tiny, hand made clay toad.  
>The bright orange colour of the frogs skin stood out against the black spots decorating its back, and black sides. The underbelly painted a pale yellow.<br>Naruto smiled, it was delicate in how tiny it was,. He could only imagine the work that went into it. Naruto grinned.  
>"Hey, he looks a bit like me!" Naruto said holding up the pendant for Hinata to see. Hinata giggled cheerily.<br>"He does too!"  
>"Y-you like it?.." Hana blushed. She'd been a little worried since it was handmade. She didn't have much money to buy them both a present as Hinata's had cost a lot of her pocket money, even after the salesman lowered the price. Naruto nodded, a giant grin on his face.<br>"I love it. Thank you Hana." He held the pendant out and lowered his head. Hana took the pendant and slid it over his head. Naruto smiled as the small pendant hung from his neck. Hana then turned to Hinata.  
>"Now open your present!" Hinata looked down to see a thin box, small but larger than Naruto's present and rectangle shaped. The box was a pale lilac, almost a white; wrapped in a dark purple ribbon tied in a bow. The box appeared store bought.<br>"Alright.." Hinata unraveled the ribbon and lifted the lid of the box to reveal a delicate hair slide, intricately decorated in a floral pattern of silver. The centre of the flowers were decorated with small purple gems set into the silver work.  
>"Beautiful.. It's beautiful Hana!" Hinata smiled, Leaning forward as Hana slid it into her hair. It stood out beautifully against her dark raven hair.<br>Hana grinned, a blush across her face.  
>"I guess I'll give you both your presents now..." Naruto leaned forward on his knees expectantly. Hana bounced on the spot energetically. Hinata reached behind the bottom of the tree to reveal two wrapped presents. One about the size of a book and the other the size of about two obento boxes, only much, much heavier. Hinata handed the book shaped one to Hana, the larger one to Naruto.<br>"I got these presents for you individually but I think they can be shared... You two are so alike.." Hinata giggled to herself. Hana teared through her wrapping to reveal a coupon book with 2 years worth of ramen orders. Slid between the pages of the coupon book was also a year long subscription to ramen orders. Her face lit up in pure happiness.  
>"I'm sooo not sharing!" Naruto chuckled. Hana smiled to Hinata.<br>"Thankyou Mama" Hinata felt her heart squeeze. She smiled, a light blush crossed her cheeks.  
>She leaned to Hana and squished her little body in a bear hug, though still very gently.<br>She let out a giggle.  
>"You're very welcome, my little Usagi.." Then release the small girl from her light grip.<p>

Naruto smiled. He hadn't realized it, it was then that Naruto realized it. His new dream. He has a family. A happy family that is filled with smiles and laughs.  
>In this moment, he's the happiest he has ever been. When he thinks to how it could possibly get any better than this he always finds it to be impossible. That he should be thankful for every second that everything is okay. For every smile, laugh, hug and ounce of love that is shown today may just as well disappear in any second. An existence so fragile is he were to touch it, it may break. For a moment he was scared. Darkly scared and aware that not everything is perfect in this world and that for all he knew something bad, devastating may happen and when it does there will be nothing he can do to stop it. But he'd fight like hell if anyone tried to so much as plot against him or his family, let alone endanger them.<p>

It was only after a couple of waves in front of his face that Hinata finally managed to pull him back. Hinata and Hana both staring at him with a concerned yet amused look on their faces.  
>"Hello!.. Earth to Naruto!..." Hinata said. Hana giggled lightly at him.<br>"A-ahh… Sorry… I g-guess I was daydreaming…" Hinata stifles a giggle. It's rare to hear Naruto stutter.  
>"Well, you gonna open your present, or do I have to give it to Hana?" Hinata smirks, then looks over to Hana and winks.<br>"… I can open it…" He says childishly, and then tears at the wrapping to reveal a small and ornately carved wooden box. Swirling patterns weave around the bottom half of the box and along the edges. The box is shaped as if it were a small chest, locked with a strange seal surrounded by ancient, unreadable writing.  
>"Umm… what?..." Naruto said, studying the box for any hints to what it was.<br>"It's umm.." Hinata paused trying to remember what the correct term was.  
>"It's an… -heirloom!" Hinata recalled.<br>"Heirloom?" Hana looked to Hinata and Naruto.  
>"What does Heirloom mean?" Hana asked Naruto, but he shook his head and they both turned to Hinata for an explanation.<br>"Well it differs from clan to clan but it's often something that is passed down from parents to their children. They could be secret documents, techniques, jewellery or even recipes" Hinata took a moment to think of a simpler way of explanation.  
>"Like the Hyuuga's have the Byakugan and the Uchiha's have the Sharingan, think of it as a kekkei genkai only it's information or an item that is passed down, instead of a specific trait of the family"<br>"… That particular box belonged to the Uzumaki clan." Hinata finished. Naruto inspected the box again. Turning it upside down revealed a red ink swirl stained into the bottom of the wooden box. He turned it back to get a better look at the seal placed on the front of the box.  
>"What do you think is inside it?" Hana asked Naruto. He traced a finger over the seal mark.<br>"Only one way to find out, I guess." He could understand just one word written on the seal mark.  
><em>'Blood'<em>  
>Naruto takes a guess and bites his index finger until a small droplet worth of blood pools on the surface.<br>He places his- now bloody; finger on the seal and watches as the blood from the wound evaporates.  
>Both Hinata and Hana stare in curiosity.<br>Hinata could not open it beforehand, which was probably a good thing.  
>It meant the seal still stood in place and worked even after all the time it laid dormant.<br>The seal deactivates and becomes just another scrap of paper, falling uselessly to the ground.

Inside the small ornate wooden box lies a scroll surrounded by soft red velvet cushioning. It looked like an ordinary enough scroll, yet; the old and intricate sealing technique used to seal the scroll away- said otherwise. Gingerly, Naruto lifts the scroll from its container. The paper is old and soft, delicate to the touch, yet as sturdy as any newly made scroll. Removing the binding thread tied around the scroll he unravels the wound paper.

Written in perfect, traditional Japanese calligraphy is the title:  
>"The Secret Sealing Techniques of The Uzumaki Clan"<p>

Naruto's eyes went wide as he unravelled more of the scroll, then he had to steel himself, as he came across a technique that sent a burning sensation through his stomach.

"Shiki Fujin" Also known as "Corpse Demon Seal Exhaustion". The very technique used by the Yondaime, Minato; to seal the Kyuubi and later used by the Sandaime, Sarutobi; to seal Orochimaru's arms. A technique that if used, ends the user's life.

Naruto gripped his stomach. This technique not only took his father away from him, but had cursed him to live as the kyuubi's retainer. Then Naruto chided himself. Such times were past. He knew that if it weren't for his father's sacrifice, Konoha would have been destroyed and the man, Obito; that had been the cause of the Kyuubi's appearance was now long gone. The Kyuubi, Kurama; and he had managed to forge a relationship resembling camaraderie in the time of the shinobi war.  
>It was a time that Naruto would always find himself looking back on as the turning point for him. The pivotal moment in which he was able to not only keep his promise to Sakura after all those years, was also recognized as a hero, a hokage. the event shortly after that.. Tsunade's death, was not so happily looked upon.<p>

_'That was then, and this is now.'_ Naruto reminded himself.

In any case, the Shiki Fujin was not a technique to be used lightly. He'd have to make sure Hana kept away from learning such techniques. He'd have to reseal the scroll in the box, only he'd also need to alter the seal type. As it was, any remaining Uzumaki blood relative could open the seal. There wasn't many Uzumaki left nowadays but Hana shared enough of the Uzumaki blood for her to be able to deactivate the seal. At least, Naruto assumed she would be able to. He wasn't going to be taking any chances.

Naruto ravels the scroll and tucks in back into the ornate box with care, a grim look crossing his features. Catching this, Hana perks up.  
>"What did it say?" Naruto looks up to her, shrugs.<br>"Just a bunch of basic techniques…" He lied.  
>"Oh.." Somewhat crestfallen Hana lowers her head, Naruto taking this chance to give Hinata a look that said they would talk properly about the scroll later in private.<br>"Now.." Naruto cleared his throat.  
>"I think it's time I gave you your present…" He said, grinning goofily.<p>

* * *

><p>"Whoa! " Hana stared at the large house in front of her, her eyes gleaming with excitement and curiosity.<br>"It's HUGE!" She cheered, throwing her arms up in the air for emphasis.  
>Hinata nodded. It was indeed a large house, perhaps even larger than the Hyuuga's house. And it must have cost a small fortune. It seemed it was also fully furnished and was ready to move straight into.<br>Hinata smiled sweetly at Naruto. Words could not express her joy at this moment. They we're going to be a family in a proper home and she would marry Naruto as she had always dreamed of doing.  
>"It's not too big is it?" Naruto asked leaning to Hinata. They watched as Hana burst through the doors and ran straight up the stairs excitedly. They themselves walked slowly together through the doors, Naruto leading the way for the most part. Hinata smiled a little cheekily.<br>"A little.." Naruto smiled a little triumpantly.  
>"Good."<br>"Don't tell me you plan on filling it up with family.." A sly look piercing him.  
>"Uhh..nooo... no I had no intention-"<br>"You're a terrible liar you know that, Uzumaki.." Naruto snickered. He'd recently come to know a more cheeky side to Hinata.  
>"Yeah, but you still love me.." He stuck out his tongue. Hinata giggled.<br>"I do not.."  
>"Oh, now who's the terrible liar?" He gently pressed his nose against hers.<br>They stopped in the doorway to the lounge room and shared a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**  
><strong>Sorry this took such a long time to get finished, <strong>  
><strong>I've had such a bad case of writers block <strong>  
><strong>and with work being so busy I haven't been able <strong>  
><strong>to find the time to keep writing next gen. <strong>  
><strong>But not to worry, <strong>  
><strong>I'haven't forgotten about it ;) <strong>  
><strong>It's just been a little low on my priorities lately <strong>  
><strong>but I got the chapter finished today so all is good.<strong>

**Hope you like it,**  
><em>SleepyUsagi xo<em>

xxxEDITxxx  
>Fixed some issues I had with it, hopefully that made it a little easier to follow. :)<p> 


End file.
